


Unfinished Crossover/Fusion Works.

by Marsetta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Smallville, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fire bender!Ron, M/M, Magical manipulation, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Multiple Crossovers, Ninja!Harry, Ninja!Weasleys, Reluctant Master Stiles, Seventh Son!Ron, Sexual Slavery, Teacher Ron, Werecreature Ron, YAHF, airbrnder!Hermione, earthbender!Harry, fiction of fiction, ninja!Dursleys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished stories I may or may not continue that are crossovers or fused fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HP/AtlA Their Journey Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three benders start a journey they will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! These are some stories I've written and haven't posted.  
> I usually add more words here and there, so the chapters might get updated, or I'll start a new story if I decide to continue them. 
> 
> This one is a fusion, the trio, and Draco but you don't see him in this, are benders. I like the bending I gave each one, a lot of thought went into this, and I kinda hope to continue this one. Only time will tell.

HP/Avatar AU

 

The Weasleys used to be a respected clan of fire benders, they were well known, until the fire nation started war. They wanted to help, and in doing so, they lost everything. They couldn't even keep their home. They were driven into hiding.

 

The Potters are a well known earth kingdom clan, even after they were wiped out. Only one survived, and he was trained well.

 

The Grangers are a small fairly new family that settled down in Ba Sing Se. No one was quite sure where they came from.

 

The Malfoys are a well known clan of water benders, well known for their abilities for bending ice. This is how four of those peoples met.

 

Harry Potter was the perfect little earth kingdom child. He didn't cry, he didn't whine, and he did everything he was told to do. So, on his sixteenth birthday, he hadn't expected such a reaction out of his godfather.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if I can travel, just to the North Pole." Harry eyed his godfather with wide eyes.

"No."

"But-"

"NO! I said no. You are not leaving the walls of Ba Sing Se, end of discussion." Sirius the stormed off, Harry heard as the locks clicked for his door, not like that could stop him, but still. He laid down on his bed, tears burning his eyes.

 

"But mum!"

"Don't you but mum me, I need you to take this to your brother. You're sixteen now Ronald, you need to take some responsibility." Ron's mother chided as she handed him a backpack.

"And please, for Agni's sake, please keep your bending secret." His mother placed her hands on his shoulders and eyed him.

"Can I at least wait until tomorrow?" Ron did not pout. Mrs. Weasley nodded with a teary smile.

 

"Miss Granger, what a pleasure." An elderly man smiled at the girl who entered his store.

"Hi Mr Flitwik. I brought your medicine." Hermione smiled as she held out a small bottle.

"Thank you thank you. I have your weekly pay here, just let me, here it is." He handed her a medium sized bag that clinked with coins.

"Thank you sir. I'll see you tomorrow, same time?" She grinned when he nodded.

 

Harry snuck out of the house as soon as his godfather left for work the next day. He packed a bag, got as much coin as his bag could hold, and snuck out of the house using his earth bending.

 

Ron had his bag packed and his small bag of money stashed in his pocket. His mother hugged him goodbye, crying a little in his arms. His sister smiled tightly as she gave him a one armed hug. His dad smiled sadly.

"Be careful. Find your brother and come straight home."

 

Hermione was on her way to work when she was pushed by a boy, maybe a year younger then herself. She continued walking, until she realized that her pay from the day before was gone. She turned to see the boy turn a corner, she glared at him before running after him.

 

Harry was in the middle of the city when he saw a bushy haired girl chasing a boy down the street before him. The boy didn't noticed Harry, and Harry didn't dodge the boy, making them collide.

 

Ron didn't like fights, he didn't like getting mad. Those are two things that are sure to reveal his bending. So when he saw two kids messing with another, he tried to ignore them.

"Where's my money?" The girl asked angrily.

"Hey! What's going on?" And more kids joined. Ron was about to pass them, until someone grabbed him and used him as a human shield against an earth bender.

 

Harry didn't know what was happening, one minute he collided with some kid, the next a gang of earth benders started to attack him and that girl who was apparently a victim of theft. Harry shot a rock at one of them, only for the guy to grab a random guy from the street to block it.

"Bloody hell! The bullocks was that for?!" The guy asked angrily. The guy that grabbed him threw him to the side.

"Sorry about that!" Harry managed to say before he was hit in the side by a chunk of rock.

 

Hermione was able to get her money from the kid, and what he had stolen before hand, and was about to make a run for safety, until she saw the black haired boy get sent to the ground by earth bending. The wind whipped around her as she called upon her bending, she shot a hand out and whipped it to the side, making one of the boys get hit straight on by air.

 

Ron got to his feet. He could already feel his temper rising, his temperature rising alongside it. He brought his hand up and punched one of the guys in the gut. Between the three, they had the earth bending bullies down in minutes.

"Hey, thanks for that. my name's Hermione." The girl held out her hand.

"Harry." He shook it.

Ron just glared, trying to lower his temperature.

"Ron." He told them before turning, his eyes widened when he saw a large slab of earth rise out of the ground. Without thinking, as the slab suddenly shot toward them, Ron lifted his hands, and sent a consecrated stream of fire at the slab, cutting it in half. Everyone who saw it screamed.

Ron looked around in horror. Harry saw Ron's skin pale. He had to help the boy.

Hermione knew what was going to happen as soon as she used her bending, she knew they'd have to move again. So when she saw Harry grab Ron's wrist and take off, she followed them. Harry saw her and smiled before looking forward. The three ran until they got to the walls, people were chasing them. Harry let go of the boy and lifted his arms, creating an exit in the wall, the other two ran in first, followed by Harry.

They ran through the wall, Harry closed it behind him as they made their way through. When they got to the end they had to climb a bit, the sand being higher then the tunnel. Harry used the last of his strength to build a hut for the day.

"Whoa. This is not how imagined my day to go." Harry said as he flopped down, his head resting on his backpack.

"Oh really? Because this is exactly like I planned it." Hermione said sarcastically.

"You're an air bender." Ron said finally.

"And you're a fire bender." Harry could feel the tension in the air.

"And I'm an earth bender! Now, let's get some rest. I need to start walking at sundown, before my godfather finds me." Harry rolled over to take a nap. Ron grumbled as he crumbled up his ticket, that he was going to use to leave Ba Sing Se for his trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing it.  
> If you have any suggestions, please, do tell.  
> Mars


	2. TeenWolf/Harry Potter/Multi 7thSon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is found to be a seventh son, but he was taken by some dimension traveling witches for nefarious reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a doozy. It has rape in it. Not descriptive, but still there.

Harry killed Voldemort!

Everyone was rejoicing. Except, the Death Eaters. Harry had managed, somehow, to kill Voldemort in the graveyard.

No one knew how, but one minute Voldemort was hexing Harry, the next, Voldemort was burning from the inside out, Harry's wand pointed right at him, incendo finished him off.

It was now between Harry's fourth and fifth years at school. The Burrow was burned down shortly after Voldemort's fall, so the Weasley's took to staying at Hogwarts.

Harry's uncle was killed by Death Eaters. And they didn't want to chance leaving Hermione's parents without protection.

Harry sat in the great hall with the Weasley's and the Grangers, his aunt and cousin were there as well as Snape, Dumbledore, and Hagrid.

Surprisingly, Dudley had taken to helping Hagrid out when he needed help.

A sudden shift in temperature made everyone shiver. Then a tearing sound was heard. Everyone looked around and their gazes stopped at the doors. A tear was growing in thin air, like the fabrics of time and space were being ripped. It tore a bit more before three women pulled themselves through. The first was tall with blue hair, brown roots showing, the next was short with blonde hair. And the last was the same height as the second, but with black hair. The middle one held a crystal ball that was clouded in the middle. "Are you sure he's here?" The tall one asked. The blonde nodded and looked over the group, which had all stood and either took out their wands, or hid behind those who could.

Ron and Hermione were standing protectively before Harry, the Muggles were behind him, and the teachers and Weasleys stood before them.

"Well then, get him so we can go. This dimension is too clean." The raven haired girl scrunched up her nose. The blonde rolled her eyes before taking the crystal ball and rolling it as hard as she could in the wizards' direction. They tried to hex it, but the spells seemed to bounce off.

Charlie, who was visiting with his brothers, took a direct approach and tried to stop the ball physically, but he was blasted away when he got too close. Harry was ushered back and out of the way, Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him onto a table at last second before the ball could touch him. They almost sighed in relief when the girl summoned the ball back.

"Well that took longer than expected. Let's go guys. I'm hungry." The blonde commented, pocketing the ball somehow, probably a shrinking charm. She turned and jumped through the tear, the other two following behind her. The tear fixed itself almost immediately.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, checking him over.

"I'm fine." He smiled at her, but that smile fell a second later. Harry looked around the room frantically.

"Where is Ron?!" Hermione looked around and true to implications, Ron was not there.

INSERT LINE HERE!!!!

Ron banged up against the circular walls of his prison. He had pushed Harry away, thinking, like the rest, that Harry was their target. But it seems that he was wrong.

"He is so adorable at three inches tall." The blue haired girl, witch, cooed as she watched the crystal ball.

"Don't torment the experiment Kira." The blonde chastised as she continued to mix a complicated potion. 'Experiment?' Ron mouthed. He felt a cold feeling take over. He fell to his butt and looked up at the girls, who at the moment, were huge compared to himself. He hugged his knees as the girls continued.

"Look, he's panicking." The raven haired girl looked excited as she pointed at him. He felt sick.

"Of course he's panicking, we just kidnapped him, trapped him in a crystal ball, and told him we were going to use him as an experiment. I'd panic." Kira said matter of factly.

"Stop scaring him. Kira, I need you to go get the chains, Belle, I need you to get the duct tape. The sooner we have him out and prepped, the sooner we can eat." The blonde commanded without looking up from her mixing. Ron didn't like the sound of that. Chains and tape? Not a good combo ever.

INSERT LINE HERE!!!!

An hour after the incident found the occupants of Hogwarts in the headmasters office.

"Why did they take Ron?" Hermione demanded.

"All I can think of is they meant to get Harry and got Ron instead. What else could it be?" Dumbledore seemed to be talking more to himself then to the them.

"No, they saw Harry before they left, they would have realized they had the wrong person. They traveled from a different dimension, according to them, to get Ron specifically. Why?" Hermione deduced, her arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor as she thought.

"Molly. We should tell them." Mr. Weasley placed a hand on a weeping Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.

"Tell us what, Arthur?" Dumbledore looked up at the pacing man.

"When Molly and I were still at school," Molly's tears fell faster, "we had a baby." Gasps were heard.

"But a few weeks after he was born, he died." The Weasley kids looked at their parents with hurt looks.

"Wait, He?" Hermione's mind was working at a million miles an hour.

"Ron was a seventh son?" Hermione asked in amazement. She had read about the magical properties of the number seven. She has only read about one family that had seven sons. The youngest, the seventh son, was said to be the most powerful of the seven. And here she was, a seventh son as a best friend for four years. Dumbledore, Snape, and, surprisingly, Petunia looked amazed at the news. The others were confused.

"I thought that was only in stories." Harry said as he looked from the Weasley parents to Hermione. Hermione's face hardened.

"No one has had seven sons, too afraid that they'd be taken from them, especially during His reign."

INSERT LINE HERE!!!!

Ron tried to scream through the tape, the chains digging into his wrist painfully as the blonde worked at painting something on his chest and stomach. "Oh hush up. If I smudge this up, it could potentially harm you." She told him, trying not to mess up. Ron stilled.

"Good boy." Ron really wanted to cause this woman harm, painful harm.

"Abby!" Kira rushed into the room, Ron froze when the blonde, Abby, pulled away from him quickly.

"Damn it Kira, you almost messed me up! Do you want this to work or not?" Abby glared at the tall girl.

"I'm sorry. It's just, Belle and I wanted to know who was first? I think the Alpha would work best, especially for the oldest. But Belle thinks The Knight would be better." Kira didn't look a bit sorry.

"The Alpha was first, the Knight was last. Tell Belle that we are sticking to what we had planned." Abby all but growled it out. Her fingernails dug into Ron's shoulder suddenly. He couldn't help but let out a small groan, it hurt, but not as bad as what his brothers do during quidditch games.

"Now go so I can finish." Kira nodded quickly before leaving the room in a rush. Abby shook her head before going back to Ron's stomach, dipping her fingers in the mixture, she continued to apply it.

INSERT LINE HERE!!!!

"How will we get him back?" Harry asked.

"We can't, we don't know which dimension they took him to." Hermione said, interrupting Dumbledore.

"Actually dear girl, there is one way. It won't help us bring him back, but we can keep an eye on him." Dumbledore said with a small smile. It hurt him that he couldn't help one of his students, that one of his students was taken right off school grounds, right in front of him.

"Well let's do this. I want to make sure he's alright."

INSERT LINE HERE!!!!

Ron screamed when the girl cut deeply into his back.

"Almost done?" Kira asked, bored as she watched.

"Yeah. You have the summoning stones?" Abby asked before finishing off with horizontal slit just above his ass.

"Here they are." Belle said, lifting two stones in the air, one black, the other green.

"The only way for this to work is if we are in their dimension. So we need to make sure that everything is closed, all the windows. It is windy when you transport buildings." Abby told them, the two going off to make sure the windows and doors were closed. Tears blurred the room for Ron, making Abby look more threatening than before.

"Done!" The two girls chorused as they ran into the room, excitement nearly pouring off them.

"Then let's get going." The three girls made a triangle, holding their hands and chanting. Ron felt the room shift to the left. It was over seconds after it started.

"Good. Now to summon the Alpha." Abby grinned.

INSERT LINE HERE!!!!

The wall was blank, Hermione and Harry had to apply the potion to the wall with non magical means for it to work. Everyone else was collecting books from the library so they could try and find something useful while they watched.

"Done." Hermione grinned as her side of the wall was coated completely. Harry was right behind her. Dudley scoffed from behind them.

"It doesn't have to be pretty." Hermione huffed. Dudley just rolled his eyes before grabbing the paint roller from Hermione. He continued to fix the wall till it was coated, and even. "There." Dudley smirked when Hermione huffed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let's get the couch." Harry suggested before Hermione could deck his cousin, which he wouldn't mind watching, but they had more important things to do at the moment.

They all gather before the wall. The Weasley parents were on the couch with Snape, Petunia, and Dumbledore. Hagrid decided not to watch, he couldn't take it. The Weasley children laid themselves before their parents, the twins directly before them, Ginny next to Fred and Charlie next to George. Bill sat on Charlie's other side, Percy at Ginny's. Harry, Hermione, and Dudley sat to the right of the Weasley's, in front of Petunia and Snape.

"Let's get this started." Charlie said, a book sat before him, open to the first page, like the other children. Dumbledore waved his wand, the wall reacted and Ron's sweater lit up before the wall started to gain picture.

INSERT LINE HERE!!!!

Ron felt his blood freeze. There was a man before him. His eyes were clouded and his face flushed. Ron tried to scream out when the man grabbed him. Ron kicked out, trying to stop him, only to get a hit to the face. He cried out when his pants were pulled off him. His boxers were next.

"STOP!" Was his muffled scream.

"DEREK!" Fists were banging on the windows now. Ron looked to see a group of teens trying to get in, trying to stop the man, Derek, from doing this. But they couldn't get in. The witches made sure of that.

Ron cried out again when he felt teeth sinking into his flesh, teeth way to sharp to be human. One look at Derek's face made Ron still, his body going limp as he felt cold terror grip him. A werewolf, but not the same kind as Lupin.

"He mated with him. Interesting. Whoever he is in love with must mean everything to him. Oh well." Kira grinned before settling down to watch. Ron started to thrash again when he heard the zipper of Derek's jeans lower.

"DEREK! NO! STOP IT!" The teens from before were throwing themselves at the door frames, they evidently were werewolves too, all but three. But they couldn't make it in. Ron let out a scream that was so loud, they could hear it perfectly outside the compound even with the duct tape over his mouth.

INSERT LINE HERE!!!!

Molly watched with horror, her hand covering her mouth. Ginny and Hermione ran off, retching sounds came from the next room over.

"Oh my god." Petunia's eyes were wide, her skin paler than usual, her hands were shaking as she grabbed hold of Snape, who didn't shake her off, his eyes averted from the wall.

Ron's screams echoed off the walls, coming in loud and clear, and almost as agonizing to them as if they would have been there.

INSERT LINE HERE!!!!

Ron hung from the ceiling limply. Derek let go of him, horror plastered on his face. He moved to get Ron down, but the witches chanted something and Derek was gone.

Ron didn't care where he went, he was just glad he was gone. He didn't want anyone to touch him any time soon, but it seemed that the witches didn't give a damn.

"Good boy." Abby grinned as she started to pet his stomach. The other two went around him and started to chant, a burning sensation started in his stomach, it was so intense that it made him pass out.

INSERT LINE HERE!!!!

The School was silent, the only occupants sat in silence as they watched in horror. The girls from before were lying Ron down on a bed, chaining his ankle to the frame.

"What the Hell?" Dudley asked, his eyes glued to the wall helplessly. Harry shook his head slowly, his eyes just as transfixed. They shared a feeling of horror and a silent understanding to free Ron as soon as possible.

INSERT LINE HERE!!!!

Time moves differently in the two dimensions, unless they are connected, like when the wall was activated. For every second that passes in Harry's dimension, one minute passes in Ron's current dwellings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was that.  
> This story has it's own story now, go check it out! :D  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5394497  
> Mars


	3. BtvS/Avengers  The Avengers: X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow can't go as a ghost, per Buffy's orders, so she gets Xander and Buffy to go trick or treating in a group costume of her choice, mainly, characters from her Avengers the next generation fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, especially Lex. She tries, she does.

The Avengers X

Willow turned bright red when Buffy stole her ghost costume earlier that day. Now she stood in her home with no costume.

She looked around her room and spotted her ironman armor she got from Xander two years previous for her birthday. She had gotten a fake arc reactor from Ethan's since it was half off. Perfect.

She, Xander, and Jesse had modified it so it would fit her and show that she was a girl without showing too much. She grabbed her phone and called Xander.

"Hey Xander, um, well, you remember Ironwoman, black widower, and Captain American?" It was the team they had chosen to go as two years ago, but Willow chickened out and went as her regular ghost.

"Do you think we can get Buffy to be The Hawk?" Xander asked excitedly. They were supposed to meet up at Buffy's house in two hours.

"I'll ask. But I'm not sure."

Supercalifragilisticexpialidotios

Willow held the quiver in hand. She had to stop at Ethan's again because all Giles' quivers were brown and he refused to let them paint one.

She grabbed a set of fake knives for Xander too, just in case. Buffy was a bit bummed that she wasn't going as the Victorian lady, but Xander called and told her that this was the first year Willow had every asked to dress as a group. So there they were, dressing up as fictional heroes, that are in themselves fictional.

"Who are we?" Buffy asked as she pulled on one of her leather jackets over her black shirt.

"I am Ironwoman, Willow Stark, the daughter of Tony and Pepper Stark. You and Xander are twins, the only children of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. Xander is Alexander Romanov, Black Widower, he was raised by his mother in Russia, you are Elizabeth Barton, The Hawk, she was raised by her dad, traveling the world. Jesse was Captain American, he was given the same serum Captain America was given and took on a similar role. There are more people in the group, but we don't have the people for them." Willow babbled as she strapped into her armor.

"Can I be one?!" An over excited Dawn burst into the room. She was bouncing in place as her older sister eyed her.

"Er, sure. Do you want to be the daughter of the Hulk or Thor?" Xander asked after stashing a fake knife in his boot.

"Oooo, the hulk! Am I Dawn Banner? Do I have my dad's smarts? Is my mom Betty? Do I get to wear glasses?" She was about to continue when Buffy closed her hand over Dawn's mouth.

"Sorry about her. What does she wear?" Buffy pulled her hand away with a disgusted face when her sister licked her hand.

"Here. I got these to tease Giles, but you can wear them for tonight." Xander gave her a pair of fake rectangle glasses.

"You need a blue or green button up shirt, slacks, or good jeans, and a brown jacket." Willow told her. Dawn was gone before Willow could finish.

"Well, who is she going to stick with?" Buffy asked. "Well, the Hulkling gets along best with Ironwoman." Xander smirked. Willow sighed and forced a smile.

"Okey dokey."

"I'm dressed! When do we leave? What else do I need? I put on my tennis shoes! Is that okay? Do I need to put on something else? Do I need to take a journal? Do I get a knife too?" Dawn was back.

"Soon. The journal would be fine. Tennis shoes are alright. No you don't get a knife." Willow answered. Dawn was bouncing in place again, her hair was held in a low ponytail, her glasses were falling down her nose slightly, her journal was tucked into the waist of her black jeans, her dark blue button up was tucked in, and she held a brown jacket, her dad's old one that he left behind, in her left hand.

Buffy eyed the jacket warily. It still gave her memories that made her heart hurt.

"We ready?" Xander asked, pulling on a 'Borrowed from Buffy' jacket, Angel's but don't tell Xander that, and stood. He was able to hide the fake knives out of view for the most part.

"Yes!" And Dawn ran out of the room. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they found Joyce staring at Dawn with a flabbergasted expression.

"Oh yeah, hey mom, can Dawn tag along with Willow?" Dawn was supposed to go with Joyce to a party since Buffy refused to take her.

"Buffy?" And Joyce's reprimanding glare was on her.

"Dawn over heard Willow telling us about our costumes and asked if she can be apart of it. Willow said yes so she is going to take her with her group, if you say yes that is." Buffy folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, just make sure she is back by bedtime." Joyce smirked, she can stay out longer now. Not that she would be doing anything bad, just, she had that option again.

"Mooom!" Dawn pouted.

Supercalifragilisticexpialidotios

"Lookin good Summers!" Some of the boys wolf whistled. Both Buffy and Dawn turned, but Xander glared at them. Technically, in costume, Buffy was his sister, and what kind if brother is he if he allows boys to hassle his sister? Plus, he just hated it when guys treated girls like meat. But his eyes landed in Larry, who was uncharacteristically quiet. He couldn't help but blush before turning back to his group of kids. He was wearing leather pants that Jesse had found, but they were a might bit smaller then before, two years of growth was apparently a lot for him, and could have qualified for spray-painted on. A black sleeveless shirt was clinging almost uncomfortably to his chest, and the leather jacket fit just a bit too big, perfect to keep his knives out of sight, a pair of fingerless gloves was found in his attic and a pair of black boots borrowed from Mrs. Summers, Xander has small feet for a guy and Mrs. Summers has larger then average for a woman, that went almost to his knees completed his outfit.

He tried to pull the jacket down a bit. Girls and boys alike we're staring at the group with wide eyes.

"And what do we have here?" Snyder was standing with his arms crossed.

"Er, we are the second generation of the Avengers. The Avengers X." Xander stood up straight and puffed out his chest. Snyder ground his teeth, but didn't argue as he left the four to themselves.

"Hey, come on." Buffy motioned for her friends to follow her. She felt something and found herself running to the library. When they got there, their jaws dropped. Giles was wearing a plain brown jacket, and had a journal out, but what got them, was that standing next to him was Drusilla, Spike, and Angel.

"Hello Kitten, slayer, key, red tree!" Drusilla nearly purred.

"The stars told me that you will be needing us on this holy night." She swayed. She was wearing a dark green dress and had a golden scepter in hand, Xander remembered seeing it at Ethan's. He noticed that Spike and Angel each had something from the store, Spike had gold bracers and Angel had a silver short-sword. Spike had on gold armor and a red cape and Angel had on black robes.

"And why are you dressed like that?" Buffy asked, her hand tightening on her bow, the other itching for an arrow.

"Father and I are Liam and Dru Crow, the children of Loki, and my Spikey is, William Foster, the son of Thor." And Willow's eyes went wide.

"Those are characters from my fanfiction!" She blurted.

"Well, except I named mine Joseph and Ariana Crow and Michelle Foster, er..." Buffy eyed her friend.

"And Giles?" He was holding a blank journal that Willow had almost got from Ethan's.

"Apparently I am Bruce Banner." And Dawn nearly squealed.

"Is this the full team?" She asked, excited.

"All but Captain American, but yeah, pretty much." Willow admitted.

"We'll see you when the big star is quiet." Drusilla promised.

"How do we trust you? You tried to kill us all." Xander clenched his teeth.

"It's a holy night." Spike spat out. Xander glared. And they were pulled out of the library.

"Your charges are waiting." And why were Cordelia and Larry so worried about their charges? Oh, that's why. Snyder was glaring at them.

"We're going we're going." Buffy muttered as she lead her charges away. Xander and Willow went separate ways, Dawn right on Willow's tail.

Supercalifragilisticexpialidotios

The feeling of Magic hit the new leader of the Avengers X. Elizabeth, the Hawk, looked around at the child sized creatures. She immediately searched for her communicator, but couldn't find it. So she looked around.

"Beth!" The deep Russian-accented voice of her brother sounded from behind her.

"Alex!" She turned and her brother pretty much barreled into her.

"Have you seen Dawn or Willow?"

"No. Have you seen the god-trio?"

"No. Bruce?" Beth shook her head. The two then decided to find the others. A crack was heard before they got twenty feet away.

"Thank goodness you two are okay. Will went to find Willow and Dawn. Dru stayed with Banner." And there, in the flesh, was Beth's on again off again boyfriend, the half god Liam, son of Loki and the earth woman Lauren Crow. His younger sister was apparently with their mentor, and Dawn's father, Bruce Banner.

"Liam. Can you lead us to them? There is something wrong here." And Alex looked around with a critical eye.

"I have less control for some reason. I won't be able to transport you, I'll just lead the way to William." Liam nodded in the direction to their right. Alex nodded his agreement while their 'leader' just crossed her arms. They still didn't take her seriously.

Supercalifragilisticexpialidotios

Willow Stark looked around in horror. The tech here was so Old! She spotted Dawn just a few feet away from her, also watching everything in horror.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked. Willow shrugged as best she could in her armor.

"Don't know, but I hope that we get back soon. I miss my computer already. Janet? Yep, my AI is gone." She was so proud of Janet, she was almost as smart as her dad's AI Jarvis.

"Hello ladies." William Foster flew down and landed next to them. He was missing his battle axe.

"William. Where are your cousins? The rest of the team?" Willow asked. She didn't want to fly her suit without Janet, just in case. She let the helmet slide away and raised an eyebrow.

"Liam is getting the twins, Dru is with Mr. Banner."

"Hey, let's go here." And Dawn was pointing at something in her journal. Rovello Dr.

"I passed there on my way here. Follow me." And William lead the girls to a white house with a picket fence.

"Why here?" Willow asked when Dawn leaned down and grabbed a rock, pulling a key from it, and opened the door.

"Instinct." Was her answer as they walked in. Five minutes later three more people entered the house.

"Cousin." What seemed like cold indifference was actually barely disguised disgust. The two hated each other, still holding a grudge about their fathers. The only thing they agreed on was Dru, and they would both die for her.

A scream came from the front, and Alex was gone from the room. He came back, bringing a tall brunette with him.

"Okay, what's going on here?" The girl seemed to know them. She seemed vaguely familiar to Willow, then something clicked.

"Cori Hill? What are you doing here? Where is here?" Willow halted when Cordelia held up a hand.

"I don't know who Cori Hill is, but I'm not her. What is your problem?" Cordelia glared, but she noticed that they were all wearing costumes that sorta matched in a 'Hero Team' way. It clicked in her mind that something happened and now, the group before her were somehow their costumes. She doesn't get paid enough for this, she doesn't get paid at all. She'll fix that soon.

"Okay, you, you, and you, are the geeky trio from school. See." She held up a picture that had them posing with Giles.

"She, is her annoying little sister." She pointed at Dawn then Buffy.

"He is the hunk from the Bronze." She practically leered at Angel.

"And he is some Billy Idol knock off." She sneered at Spike.

"You obviously turned into your costumes." She told them , but instead of understanding, like she thought she'd get, she got them to pull their weapons on her and practically attack her.

"Guys, I think she's telling the truth. That is pretty much what it says in this journal. Willow and Xander became friends with this Dawn's sister Buffy. They hate Cordelia, Buffy started dating mystery hunk from the bronze. The only ones not in here are William and Dru." Dawn stopped them.

"I think a magic user brought us here. The only way home is to confront him."

"Too late Dawn, I feel Dru moving. She and Bruce are moving to the middle of town." Liam admitted.

"She has always been sensitive to magic." William added. She and Bruce were suddenly there next to them. And soon, they all felt a burst of magic, from Dawn. All of them, even Cordelia, passed out.

Supercalifragalisticexpealidotios

The Hawk woke with a splitting headache. She also felt that something was wrong. Another presence was in her head.

'Hello?' She thought. 'What is going on!!! Why are you in control? Why are you still here?' The scared voice of Buffy Summers cried out from within their shared minds.

'I do not know. It seems that the magic we felt coming from miss Banner, er, Dawn, kept me here somehow. And it seems it left me in charge.' Beth looked around and saw her brother looking at the wall absently. The others had the same look as they looked in different directions. The only one not doing so, was Dru.

"So, anyone else here an Avenger in Control?" Beth questioned as she stood. Mr. Banner looked up from the floor and stared blankly.

"Unfortunately. It would seem so." He told her.

"I have two voices in my head. Angel, and Angelus. Why is that?" Liam asked as he straightened up.

"Angel is the soul, Angelus is the demon." Willow said as she sat up.

"The other Willow was researching them before this happened." She explained.

"What is going on? All of a sudden I have this solder girl stuck in my head, goes by Lt. Hill." Cordelia glared at them.

"Fascinating. While we were in control when my daughter did her spell, we got control after, where as you were in control of yourself, but still gained your alter ego somehow." Bruce plucked his glasses of his face and started to clean them.

"So this Spike fellow, he is a demon? Because he is really ticked, he is screaming for the blood of the 'slayer' who ever that is." William sat on the steps and watched them. Dru looked to be floating as she made her way to her cousin.

"The woman in my head is a bit eccentric. She keeps asking about her Kitten. Who is her Kitten?" Dru sat next William and looked at them. Dawn groaned then and eyed then all.

"Does anyone else have a splitting headache?" She asked. Willow raised her hand, as did Bruce, but Beth, Dru, Liam, and William shook their heads. It was then that they turned their attention to Alex, who was still staring at the wall blankly.

"Alex?"

Supercalifragalisticexpealidotios

In Alex/Xander's head. Right after Beth woke. 

'What happened?' Xander questioned as he shook his head.

'Whats going on?' Alex asked. The two eyed each other wearily. Alex didn't like the unknown, he liked being in control, not having to worry that something was going to happen. He trained with his mother constantly for years so he could be prepared for anything, but tonight, he had taken over this man's, no, this BOY'S, body. And this boy was so under trained, that Alex could feel the muscles strain to keep up with his mind as he over worked himself when he saved the girl, the girl that looked so much like his ex girlfriend, Lt. Cordelia Hill, daughter of Maria Hill.

Xander didn't like being controlled. He trained himself as best he could with Giles' books to keep himself from being controlled again, after the hyena incident. He felt the hyena make herself known. Alex noticed that she looked a lot like a female version of himself, and he knows what that looks like, thanks to the time he, Captain American, and Ironwoman were tossed into the alternate reality. That was weird.

"You two boys have got to learn to share. We all live here, we might as well get along. Also, Alex, if you decide to take control, I'll help, as long as you find my pack. They are here somewhere and the other boy refused to find and help them. I know that his friends don't like us, but that was no excuse to abandon them." The hyena glared at Xander.

"Hey, they were doing just fine before it, they can just continue being fine after." Hey argued, and by the way the words slipped out, Alex guessed that this wasn't the first time he said them.

"What is going on? Shouldn't I be back home?" His Russian accent was thicker in his slight panic.

"Great, I now have an African Hyena and a Russian super hero. What's next? A Jamaican singer?" Xander muttered to himself as he paced before them.

"I guess that you're stuck here. There's no changing that. We'll just have to work with this. Hey, what's going on up there anyways?" Xander questioned.

"I'll check, you can keep talking to Russian Zoro over there." The hyena, let's call her Lex, told him. He glared at her.

"I'll be good, I promise. As long as you visit the pack." She glared at him.

"You know what? FINE!!! You can visit the pack, but if they freak out, it's on you." Xander had had enough. Alex smirked, it must have taken near constant questioning to get this counterpart him to agree, it would have for him.

"Thank you!" She grinned, before slowly fading out of the, box? Alex was confused as to why it seemed he was in a box.

"The small box I kept locked at the back of my mind." Xander explained when he asked. Alex nodded, familiar with the phrase. The two boys then continued to bounce ideas of why and how off of each other.

Supercalifragalisticexpealidotios

Lex grinned and stretched.

"Man, the boy needs to loosen up." Lex muttered to herself. She noticed that the others were watching her.

"Yes? What is the what?" Lex tried, she really did, but even she knew that the saying didn't come out right.

"Who are you? You aren't Alex." Beth narrowed her eyes at her.

"And Xander wouldn't say that." Cordelia crossed her arms.

"Huh, I thought it'd take longer for you to figure it out." She said, ignoring that it was her fault it was obvious.

"I'm Lex." She grinned and bowed. She hissed when her back popped. Damn, the boy really needs to get in shape. Everyone was still tense.

"You used to call me the Hyena." They looked confused for a second, making Lex think that the scoobies aren't in control, before they each got ready to attack.

"Whoa, hold on. I've made a deal with the kitten, I'll be nice, he'll visit the pack. All's dairy." She held up her hands.

"You mean 'All's kosher'?" Cordelia asked, confused.

"Yeah that. So, truce?" Lex grinned, holding her hand out to them. It didn't look like they would agree at first, but after a minute or two of tense silence, before Beth stepped forward, lowered her bow, and shook the hyena's hand, gripping it with bruising force.

"Welcome to the team. Do anything to hurt anyone, I will kill you myself." Beth promised, a hard determination in her eyes, a promise not made lightly, as she looked into her brother's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I may or may not continue. Only time will tell.   
> Mars


	4. Naruto/HP Two Uzumakis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the blood.   
> Petunia and Arthur are cousins on their moms side, making Harry and Ron cousins.

Two Uzumakis

 

Two Uzumakis make their way to the wizarding world. They know not how they got there, but they couldn't get back to their world.

The first, Uzumaki Niwa, fell in love with a non magical man by the name Grant Evens, and they had two children, Petunia Evens, and Lily Evens.

The second, Uzumaki Mesu, fell in love with a man by the name of Bartholomew Weasley, and they had a son, Arthur Weasley. For years the three cousins were nearly inseparable, but on their eleventh birthdays, both Lily and Arthur had gotten a letter, one that Petunia did not receive. Though Arthur was two years older then Petunia, and four older then Lily, Petunia grew resentful. The three still trained together during the summer, but Petunia wouldn't speak to them otherwise.

Petunia started to do everything in her power to become 'normal' and to stay away from things 'freakish' though she kept her henge seals in place. She met and fell in love with Vernon Dursley, he once saw her henge seal, and almost dumped her until she agreed to get it removed, thinking it to be a tattoo.

She moved it to a less noticeable place and told him she did. Her sister, Lily, met and despised, later falls in love with, James Potter.

Petunia didn't attend the wedding, nor the wedding of her cousin Arthur, who met and married Molly Pruitt.

Petunia had successfully separated herself from her sister and cousin, that was, until her sister's death.

She found a babe on her porch. A letter. From her sister. It was all she had left. She took the baby in, her husband would sneer at him for the first few months, but Petunia's attitude to him, that of a caring mother, changed the sneers into fond smiles as his son and nephew played. When the children were five, Petunia told Vernon everything. They didn't speak for over a month. He came home one day, a form in hand. The first thing he did was hug his wife. The next was show her the order form from a specialty store for abstract weapons. A coworker had put a pile of the forms on a table in the break room.

Petunia had then showed Vernon some katas. By the time the boys were ten they were as trained as any academy student according to her mother, who had taken to visiting every once in a while after their reunion.

Arthur Weasley on the other hand told his wife everything from the very beginning. They were both very fit as well as fully trained ninja to the knowledge of his mother, who would visit every month.

All seven of their kids were as trained as any academy student by their tenth birthday as well and the older three were part of a three man cell lead by their mother while Arthur taught the youngest four. Arthur had yet to see his cousin since she married her husband.

And now it was time for Harry to board the Hogwarts express, his features hidden by a henge, all everyone saw was a brown haired boy with bright blue eyes, a bit on the skinny side, short, with a baggy sweater and jeans.

His trolly was being pushed by his uncle, who didn't want his nephew to show his strength to anyone unless absolutely necessary, and he knew his nephew would show off if he had the trolly.

"Where are we going?" Dudley, Petunia and Vernon's son, asked as he fingered his kuni, which was hidden in his sleeve, his own henge showed a fat boy with dark blonde hair and dull brown eyes.

"Er, 9 3/4. Where ever that is." Harry mumbled as he held the ticket. That was when Petunia stopped short. It took all his training to stop the trolly before it hit his wife.

"Arthur!" And Petunia grinned, she was no longer in front of them, her head buried in a mans shoulder, the mans family looked bewildered, the woman Vernon assumed was his wife looked murderess. He didn't blame her, he felt like killing the man hugging his wife.

"Chunia-chan." Arthur grinned. Petunia had her henge on so it was only the fact that she still used the same petunia scented perfume that he gave her that confirmed it.

"Artie-kun." Petunia stepped back. Arthur's red hair was two shades lighter in his henge, and his usual blue eyes were a light brown, and he looked out of shape, but she knew different. When she hugged her cousin, she felt the firm muscles that were hidden by the henge, as her own were.

"I am so sorry." She meant it too. She had never been more sorry before.

"Molly! This is my cousin, Chunia-chan, er, Petunia." He hugged his wife with one arm and gestured to his kids, who she assumed were his kids.

"My kids, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. My oldest six will be attending Hogwarts this year, Ginny will next year." He looked so proud. Petunia grinned.

"Hello. This is my husband, Vernon, our son Dudley, and Harry, Lily's son." Petunia's grin faltered, both Arthur and Petunia felt the hurt of the loss of their third, of their teammate and cousin/sister.

"Dudley won't be going to Hogwarts, he doesn't fit the 'requirements'." Petunia smiled sadly. She had felt a deep, deep resentment for that when she was his age, she hoped Dudley would never feel that way.

"Hi. I'm Harry." Harry and Ron were gone before the adults could say good bye. It seemed that the cousins would get along well.

"We can meet up later, here's my number." The Dursley's and Weasley's separated with a plan to meet later that week. Harry and Ron were in a cabin, only they were present.

"You wear a henge yeah?" Ron asked, out of the seven if them, Ron was the only one who could sense Chakra that way, he can almost sense the way it flows, his grandmother told him that if is a rare trait in their family.

"Yeah. You?" Harry couldn't sense chakra like Ron, but he guessed that he was.

"Same time?" They both grinned and held their hands up.

"Kai." Harry said it, Ron was interrupted when the door opened, his concentration had never been the best, unlike Harry, who trained himself well in that field.

"Well well well. If it isn't Harry Potter." And a blonde boy was standing in the doorway, two tall lackeys behind and to either side of him.

"Yep. And you are?" Harry gave him a dangerous grin. Ron smiled sweetly as falsely as he could. The boy wasn't discouraged though.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered.

"You think my name is funny?" He eyed Ron's henge.

"Red hair, freckles, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley." He sneered. Harry clenched his teeth, his green eyes glinting dangerous.

"I wouldn't insult my cousin if I were you." Harry said through clenched teeth. Ron just looked at them disinterestedly.

"Meh meh, it's not worth it Harry." 'Its not like he could do much either way.' Ron said in Japanese, the language his grandmother taught them all. Harry grinned at him, taking the hint and ignoring Malfoy. He too had learned Japanese from his grandmother.

'Too weak to fight two academy graduates.' Harry agreed.

'Hey, we can form a team. I'm sure baa-chan would send us some forms and jutsu to work with.' Harry and Ron then started to go through a list of qualities they wanted in a teammate.

Malfoy watched them with growing anger. His posture screamed 'look at me!!!!' His lackeys looked uncomfortable. Then Ron turned to them.

"Shoo" he said before going back to talking with Harry. Draco bristled and was about to comment, when a voice cleared itself behind them. The three boys turned and saw five red haired boys with crossed arms and glares on their faces.

"Can you leave our brother and cousin be?" The one with the glasses asked. The others all smirked when Draco and his goons practically ran down the corridor.

"Hey Ronnie," "Having fun?" The twins entered first, sitting on the seat next to Ron. The older three sat next to Harry.

"Have you" "Shown our" "Dear cousin" "Your true" "Appearance?" The last word was said by both boys. Ron shook his head. The six boys grinned and put their hands together.

"Kai" all six said at the same time. Their hair was darker, almost blood red, they all had shining blue eyes, like the ocean, and their skin was tan. They all still had freckles, and Ron was still just as tall as his twin older brothers, only an inch or two shorter then Percy and three or four inches shorter then Charlie and Bill, who are about the same height. Harry felt really small compared to them. He was five inches shorter then Ron. Only he and Percy wore glasses.

"Your eyes are green." Ron commented. Harry had his maternal grandfathers eyes as opposed to his maternal grandmothers blue eyes.

"We are going to have so much fun." Harry and Ron grinned.


	5. Stiles' Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron get's framed for murder, and everything goes down hill fast. One thing leads to another, and Stiles finds himself up one body guard.   
> Bad stuff happens in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am, once again, sorry for this. I have been working on it for two years, and I haven't gotten farther then this, and I don't know if I ever will.   
> On a side note, The seventh son chapter, chapter 2, has it's own story now, called the seventh son of the seventh son and more, I'll post a link later, probably at the end of Chapter 2.   
> I don't own!  
> ENjoy!

Stiles' Wings.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were laughing as they made their way through the halls of Hogwarts, but they stopped abruptly when two aurors walked to them, stopping before them.   
"Ronald Weasley, you are under arrest for the murders of Draco Malfoy and Theodor Knott." And all three of their worlds shattered.   
Ron was escorted out of Hogwarts, and that was the last time Harry and Hermione saw Ron in person.   
The report was Ron escaped custody, after the aurors found the dark mark on his left arm, and disappeared on the spot, even though he was only 16 and shouldn't have known how in the first place.   
Everyone was on high alert for the first few months, but after that, they just, stopped worrying. They still looked for Death Eaters, but they stopped looking for him specifically.

With Ron,  
He found himself bound and blindfolded in a large, magic imbued, metal crate.   
The magic in the crate seemed to stop his aging, and when he was inside it, he fell into a deep sleep. He was only taken out for a few hours a day, usually to be fucked by one of his captors, but sometimes to be fucked by a group of his captors' 'clients'.   
He didn't know why it had to be him, why couldn't it be someone else? Why did Malfoy and Knott get to die and he had to go through this?   
He slowly lost his will to fight, he became a filthy slut, he would cry out for his masters to give him more, would whimper when they left him, and would listen to their every order.   
One day, about twenty-six years after he was initially taken, he hadn't aged more then six months worth, he was pulled out of his crate by a large, inhuman hand. A low growl made him whimper in fear.   
An extremely large dick entered him roughly, making him scream in pain.   
But the thing didn't stop.   
Everything went black for an undetermined amount of time.   
When he came back to consciousness, it was to a burning pain on his shoulder, and in his ass.   
And to the sound of the door bursting open.   
"Damn it! I told you that the magic would be unstable!" Ron recognized the voice as one of his masters, he couldn't see anything, but he did hear the growling behind him.   
It slowly turned from inhuman, into that of a man.   
"Oh please. He was too weak earlier. He passed out before I finished. Now he'll be able to stay awake the entire time." The man tsked, before picking Ron up by the arm.   
"You might want to leave him in the crate for a bit. Just until the change is done." The man jerked Ron to the side, before throwing him into the crate. Ron cried out in pain and whimpered. The crate was closed, and the darkness slowly consumed him.   
He was taken out of the crate a few more times, though he knew something was wrong.   
Everything was more sensitive, he was still shared, but not as often. He was taken out of the crate a total of thirty times in the past year. He knew something was wrong, something was going to happen. His masters had taken him out of his crate, but instead of use him like usual, they poked and prodded him with needles.   
He whimpered when he was pushed back into his crate, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be leaving it anytime soon.   
Later that day, his 'masters' were found out to be Death Eaters and fled with his crate. They got to the vail, which they were convinced was actually a portal to another world rather then the death curtain everyone else thought it was.   
They were right, Ron's crate was pushed through first. But before they could follow, they were caught by the aurors.

No one in Becon Hills Police Department noticed, or cared, when a large metal crate appeared in the evidence room one day. And no one touched it, it gave off an aura of fear and hate, not that they knew that, they just kept their distance unconsciously.

Fifty years later a new deputy brought his son into the building.   
The little boy was instantly drawn to the metal crate. He would find the crate every time he visited the department.

"Stiles!" His father rushed in.   
"What did I tell you about wandering off? And about playing with the evidence." His father raised an eyebrow in question.   
"But dad! This box has been here since a long time ago! It wouldn't have anything that I could tamper with." Stiles argued in a way only a seven year old could, crossing his arms and pouting.   
"Out. This might have been here since 'a long time ago', but that is just more reason for you not to mess with it." He scolded his son as they left the room.   
Neither of them knew that an eye opened for the first time in over fifty years, that a boy that hadn't aged much since his imprisonment had woken from a forced sleep, that this boy immediately latched onto the life force of the young Stiles.   
Ron tried to keep his eyes open, but the power he felt was gone, and he once again fell victim to the spell in the crate.

The voice came in and out of the room. Ron counted a total of sixteen times the boy has woken him. And each time the voice was deeper, older. This last time the voice was a teen, and he was happy, showing his crate to another boy. Ron tried to make a sound, but he was too weak. He fell back to sleep when the voice was gone.

A scream. A very familiar voice. Ron's eyes snapped open, unknown to him, burning a bright red. He felt strength in his muscles, and a need to protect. A twitch in his shoulder blades was ignored as he felt his power build. The crate he was in exploded. He felt an extra pair of appendages stretch free from his back, the feel felt natural, like he had had them all his life. His ears found his voice, the soft panting of his master.   
Ron growled lowly, before taking off at speeds he had never known.

Stiles needed to move, he had to save his dad, but he couldn't. He tried to move, but his body was still numb.   
That's when he heard it, an inhuman growl, one different then the werewolves that he was used to, different even to the lizard he recently became acquainted with.   
This was almost, bird like, and pissed.   
Matt was there, as was lizard Jackson. It looked like he was going to kill him, but the roaring of the birdlike quality was heard, much closer now.   
And a boy, just a bit older then Stiles, was flying into Lizard Jackson.   
"Don't ever touch!" The bird boy roared, before punching the lizard out of Jackson, literally. Jackson now lay before them, unconscious on the floor.  
The bird boy turned to Stiles, his slitted red eyes eyed him with curiosity. Matt looked at him with awe, before moving to block Stiles from the boys view.   
The boy growled lowly.   
"Away!" The bird boy demanded.   
Matt chuckled.   
"You knocked out my monster. You owe me." Matt said simply. The boy made to move forward, but Matt just smiled cruelly. Matt backed up a few steps, until his feet were on either side of Stiles. Stiles tried to move, but he was still too numb.   
"Take one more step, and I'll kill him." Matt told him, pointing a gun right at Stiles' face. Stiles heard more roars, these were the familiar roars of Derek and Scott. The two were now standing on either side of the bird boy, a few feet back.   
"Stiles!" Scott cried.   
"AWAY!" The bird boy roared.   
"Ah ah ah, I can't do that now can I? I need to be sure that you won't kill me." Matt smirked.   
"I think I'll just take him with me, you know, collateral." He moved to grab Stiles, only to grip his wrist, which was now a stub, his hand having been detached.   
The gun fell along with the hand, right onto Stiles.   
"I SAID AWAY!" The bird boy bared his teeth, leaning forward dangerously, his hands outstretched.   
He pulled his hands in a bit, before pushing forward, sending a condensed wave of air right at Matt, sending him into a wall.   
Before anyone could move, the bird boy was by Stiles' side.   
"Okay?" He asked in a whisper, cradling Stiles' not so numb body to his warm, hard, body.   
"I-I'm I'm okay." Stiles managed. Scott took a step forward, but the bird boy growled low.   
"It's okay. Scott's a friend." Stiles told the boy. He didn't know what it was about him, but something was so familiar.   
Scott took another step, the bird boy whimpered.   
Scott threw caution to the wind and slowly made his way to his friend, even through the bird boys whining and whimpering.   
"Are you okay?" Scott asked, eyeing the bird boy.   
"I'm fine. The feeling's back in my arms and legs. A bit wobbly, but I should be able to get home. How's my dad?" Stiles eyed him.   
"He's good. He's stuck in the detainment room, handcuffed to the wall." Stiles chuckled.   
"Your mom?" At that Scott's face fell.   
"She knows. She fine, but she knows." Stiles knew what that meant, and he knew what that would mean later down the road.   
The boy seemed to snuggle close, his wings somehow retracted into his body, in a similar way that Scott's claws and fangs did.   
The boy whimpered before falling asleep in Stiles arms.   
"Uh..."

Mrs. McCall was still in the cell when Scott, Stiles, and Derek came in, Dragging Jackson and the bird boy into the room. Sherif Stilinski was just waking from unconsciousness.   
"What's going on?" He questioned when he saw the two unconscious boys.   
"Matt's dead." Stiles didn't look him in the eye. The push that the bird boy did smashed Matt into the wall, snapping his neck in the process.   
"Stiles." His dad sounded worried as he eyed his son sadly.   
The bird boy frowned in his sleep, before latching onto Stiles' arm. Now that Stiles wasn't in danger, he realized that the bird boy was only wearing a pair of loose, dirty, falling apart, shorts. They looked a bit like a skirt.   
"He just appeared out of no where. One minute I'm lying there, the next, there he was. He protected me from Matt." The sherif looked at the sleeping boy. He was tall, but skinny, almost frail looking, with red hair and freckles. He just, didn't look like much. They decided to just take him to the hospital and ask questions later.

Mrs. McCall stood by the door, looking into the room with the red haired boy. He was sleeping fitfully, thrashing around in seeming pain.   
He woke suddenly, a sharp shrill cry leaving his lips.   
"It's okay. You're alright." Mrs. McCall soothed the boy, who whimpered and leaned into her arms.

"Mum?" He looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes.   
"Don't worry. You're going to be okay." The boy nodded before falling back into a fitful sleep.

Stiles was baffled. The boy came from no where. No record of him was to be found. So he decided to go somewhere quiet to think. Where else, but to the metal crate he found when he was six.   
He didn't go there often, only when he really needed to think, and needed to be away from everything.   
So when he got to the evidence room and felt empty, he shook it off. It wasn't like there was anything in the crate.   
But he stopped in his steps when he saw the walls and roof of the crate blown apart.   
"What the!" He rushed forward, but all he saw was a pile of decaying clothes sitting on the bottom of the crate, clothes in the same color, with the same fabric, as the mysterious boy.   
Stiles bolted out of the room and made his way to the hospital.

Ron woke suddenly, his new master was approaching him quickly. He could feel the power radiating from him.   
"Mrs. McCall, is he awake?" His master's voice was muffled by the door, though he could hear him just as easily as if he was standing right next to him.   
"I don't think you should go in there alone." The worried female voice was just as clear, and it made Ron frown. He would never hurt his master.   
"It's okay. I'll be fine." His master was now at the door. Ron stiffened. The thought of whether or not his new master would want the same as his previous masters went through his mind, making Ron bite his lip.   
The door opened.   
"Hey." His master said hesitantly. The door was left open as he stepped into the room.   
"Master." Ron instantly got to his knees. His master sputtered.   
"Whoa, hey, no no no. I'm not your master, I'm no ones master. I'm just Stiles, a nobody. A frail human." Ron couldn't help but look up at his master with hurt eyes.   
"No want me?" He whispered.   
His master sputtered again. He rushed forward and grabbed Ron by the arm, urging him to his feet.   
Ron was used to the motion, and did the first thing he knew to do.   
He leaned forward, and his lips connected with his master's.

Stiles hadn't thought anything like this would happen when he visited the crate. His brain short circuited for a minute as the bird boy kissed him. He snapped out of it when the boy's hands went to his waist, fingers dipping into his pants.   
"Whoa!" Stiles pushed him away, he didn't want that.   
"I sorry master. Thought... I sorry." The bird boy knelt again, but this time he bent so his chest was on the floor, his hands were behind his back. The position made Stiles back up.   
"Okay, so, you need to get up and get back in your bed." Stiles went to help the bird boy to his feet, but he flinched away from Stiles' hands.   
"What's your name? I can't keep calling you bird boy." Stiles watched as the bird boy got to his feet and got onto the bed, but he got on his knees and into a position that made Stiles blush madly.   
"No! That wasn't what I meant. Just, lay down, get some rest. I don't want to, don't want to." The bird boy eyed him.   
"Your name?" Stiles refused to look at the boy as he got into a more appropriate position.   
"I called many things master. Bitch, slut, whore-" Stiles cut him off.   
"No, I mean, like, what is your name? Like, the name that you were given at birth, the name that your friends call you?" Stiles tried again.   
"I- I- I no have- friends..." The bird boy looked down at his hands.   
"Belong to masters. Now belong to you." He looked up at Stiles with a look of resignation.   
"So, what do I call you? That's child appropriate. Because I am so not going to call you any of those names in public, or ever." Stiles shuffled in his spot.   
"Ron." The bird boy, Ron, was picking at his finger nails.   
"Okay. Okay. Ron. You are going to stay here, heal up, then we'll figure something out. Okay?"   
Ron just looked at him with hurt eyes.   
"Do want me?" He sounded so hurt.   
"Er, I do, just, not like that." Stiles looked behind him to see Melissa talking with his dad.   
"I gotta go. See you later?" Ron nodded slightly, though he still looked lost.

"Dad." Stiles closed the door behind him.   
"What were you doing in there?" His father frowned.   
"He's dangerous. I don't want you alone with him."   
"He. God, dad. I talked to him and, god." Stiles rubbed his eyes, they stung. Everything he heard from Ron just made him so mad, and sad.   
"I asked him his name, and the answers," his dad pulled him into a hug. Stiles held on hard.

They were sitting at their dinning room table. His dad was pissed, clenching his fists and trying to keep himself calm.   
"He thinks you're his master?" His dad decided to focus on something that wouldn't piss him off as much.   
"Yeah. He even kissed me. I'm guessing it was conditioned into him based in the way he looked when I pushed him away." Yeah, the sherif clenched his teeth and felt the rage burning through him.   
"He can't be older then you. He's a kid. He shouldn't be conditioned at all." The sherif stood and stalked out of the room.   
Stiles jumped when the window opened and permitted a lone figure.   
"Derek?!" Stiles got to his feet instantly.   
"Stiles. Something is up with Jackson." He told Stiles.   
"What?"  
"He keeps transforming. But the lizard just paces, then he looked hurt for awhile. I guess we know why now." Stiles was confused.   
"We do? Why?"   
"Your bird creature took out his master, so the lizard needed a new master. Since the bird thinks of you as his master, now Jackson does." Derek explained like he was talking to a child.   
"I'm not an idiot. And seriously? Now I have two crazies who think of me like that? I'm just me, no one special!" Stiles was freaking out.   
"Did he do anything?" Derek asked, forcing Stiles out of his panic attack.   
"What?"   
"The bird? Did he do anything to you?"   
Stiles was taken back. He was about to answer, when his dad came back.   
"What are you doing here?" He asked, holding his gun up, pointed right at Derek.   
"Just leaving."   
"That wasn't what I asked." Before the sherif could get an answer, Derek bolted, leaving the house unscathed.   
"What was he doing here?"   
"He was actually checking up on me." Stiles admitted, his eyes on the window Derek left from.

At school the next day.   
Scott followed Stiles everywhere. Jackson avoided him at all costs.   
Stiles' mind kept wandering to the boy in the hospital.   
He hadn't eaten since they found him, according to Melissa. Stiles was worried. He was afraid that the boy wasn't eating because of him.   
"Stiles man. What's wrong. You look pale." Scott eyed his friend with concern.   
"Just thinking." Stiles told him before ducking into his science class.   
Scott followed him, but planned on getting the full story soon.

Sirius Black had thought, when he first came to this world 30 years previously, deaged by his cousins spell, that he would never see his world or anyone from it ever again.   
So when he visited his old friend, Peter Hale, in the hospital, who wasn't actually there, and he started to leave he didn't think he'd feel a familiar magical signature.   
He followed it to a room with only a single occupant.   
"Ron?" He was surprised when he saw the red head. Ron lifted his eyes, but didn't seem to recognize him. The boy must have felt his magic though, his heart sped up as fear took over his face.   
"Hey, it's me, Sirius." He walked into the room, only two large steps got him to the bed, he looked over the boy, making sure he was okay.   
"What want with me?" The boy didn't look up, his eyes on his hands. His knees were pulled up to his chest.   
"You don't remember me?" Sirius asked, hurt.   
"You, feel familiar." He looked up at Sirius with fear.   
"I'm Harry's godfather. Sirius." Sirius sat next to Ron, who started to cry.   
"Friend?" Ron asking in a hoarse voice.   
"Yeah. Friends."

Stiles booked it to the hospital after school let out. For some reason, Jackson followed him and Scott. When asked, the older boy grunted and said because he felt like it.   
Stiles let it go, too focused on trying to figure out the enigma that is Ron.   
So when he got there, he was shocked to see an older man, long black hair, brown eyes, sitting with a crying Ron in his embrace.   
"What's going on? Ron, are you okay?" Stiles rushed forward. Ron looked up with a watery smile.

"Friend father!" Ron exclaimed, hugging Sirius tighter. Sirius felt his heart break. How long had the boy suffered, to be reduced to such a bad vocabulary?  
"What? This guy's your dad?" The kid with the moles, who burst into the room, asked with a suspicious glare.   
"No. Friend father."

"I'm a friend of the family. He has been through some traumatic times. I honestly thought his whole family was gone. If I had known he was here, I would have come sooner." Sirius explained, all true, though said in a misleading way.   
"Oh. Are you taking him with you?" The mole boy asked.   
"I actually just moved back. A friend of mine was transferred here, but it looks like he recovered before I could get back." Sirius explained.   
"I got a house by the woods, a little way out of town."   
"Who are you exactly?"   
"Sirius, Sirius Black. You? I think I have a right to know my nephew-in-all-but-blood's friends."   
"Stiles. This is Scott and Jackson."   
Ron murmured something as he slipped into sleep.   
"He hasn't been eating. I think that should be a priority." Stiles informed him. Sirius nodded, before motioning for then to leave. He got up to follow, leaving Ron to rest.

When Stiles got home, he instantly went to his computer and looked up Sirius Black. All he got was a high school photo, a college degree in mechanical engineering, and a recent purchase of a two story house just out of Beacon Hills.   
After more digging, possibly illegal, he found that Sirius was found with memory loss when he was eleven, only knew his name, and was taken in by...The Hales?!   
Stiles quickly called Derek.   
"Hello?" The gruff, sleep deprived voice of Derek Hale came through loud and clear.   
"Do you know Sirius Black?" Stiles asked immediately.   
"Sirius? What about him?"   
"He just came to the hospital, claimed that Ron was-"  
"Who?"  
"Bird boy."   
"Oh. Continue."  
"Anyways, so he came to the hospital and claimed that he knew Ron's family. He said that he was practically his nephew. I think he's going to try and adopt him, or at least take him with him." Stiles didn't know why he was so paranoid. He was just afraid that this 'Sirius' would take advantage of Ron.   
"He's a good person. Believe me." Derek answered.   
"Wait, are you going to find him?"   
"Yeah. I haven't seen him in years."   
"Fine." Stiles pouted.   
"Bye." Derek said sarcastically before hanging up.   
"Bye." Stiles mocked him after closing his phone.

Word got to Gerard about both the boy, and his soon to be guardian.   
He remembered Sirius from when the boy was first found in the forest.   
"What are we going to do Mr. Argent?" One of the hunters asked.   
"Get me the boy. I think I might want to have a few words with him." Gerard smirked as the man left.

Ron looked up to see a guy wearing all black walk into his room.   
"What-?" The man stopped briefly, before a dart hit Ron on the neck.   
He pulled the dart out, before his vision blurred.   
"What-?" He repeated before falling into darkness.

Gerard threw the bucket of water on the boy, who was chained to wall.   
The boy sputtered.   
"Welcome creature." Gerard crossed his arms. The boy whimpered.   
"I was just curious about what you are. My reports indicate that you are some kind of bird like were-creature. I would like to test that." Gerard lifted a long stick that crackled with electricity.   
As soon as it touched the boy's skin, his face seemed to change, his eyes became slitted and red, his brows became rigid, his nose and upper lip seemed to sharpen. A bird like cry left his mouth. Two large red wings sprouted from his back.   
"My reports were true. What exactly are you?"

Sirius panicked. Derek was right there with him, if not as bad, as he walked into an empty room.   
"Where is he?!" Sirius demanded from a passing nurse. The woman shook her head and rushed away.   
Sirius could still feel Ron's magic, so he isn't far. Still in Beacon Hills at least.

Derek didn't know the kid personally, but he knew Sirius, and he trusted him. So Derek took a deep breath, scenting the boy, then took off, following it as far as he could. Which happened to be the parking lot.   
"Two other scents mingled with his."  
"Someone took him?" Sirius freaked out. Derek had never delt with a freaked out Sirius, that had always been Peter or his mom.   
"We need to find him! We need to rescue him! Call that kid, the one from yesterday, and his friends. I'm sure with all of us, we can find him , we need to find him!" Derek tuned him out as he pulled his phone out.   
"Hello?" Derek smirked at the whisper, he's more then sure that Stiles answered in class.   
"Stiles. Ron has been kidnapped." Was all Derek had to say before the phone disconnected.   
Derek stared at the phone for a second, before it rang seconds later.   
"Dude! What did you say to Stiles? He took off like wolves were on his tail." Scott's worried, and slightly pissed, voice came through the tiny speaker.   
"Ron is gone."   
"Crap! I'll get everyone together. We'll be there in a half hour tops. You're at the hospital right?"   
"Yeah." The phone disconnected after a quick bye by Scott.   
"They're on the way." Derek informed the pacing godparent.   
"How did you know who I was talking about?" Sirius narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.   
"Only one person would have come visited Ron, and that is Stiles."   
Ten minutes later Stiles' jeep came to a halt beside Derek.   
"What happened? Was it Black? Can you find him? What can I do? Have you checked the security cameras?" Stiles paused for breath. Derek used that time to answer.   
"Don't know. No. Not by myself. Not sure. Not yet." Derek didn't move.   
Stiles turned when Sirius cleared his throat.   
"You! It has to be because of you, he was fine until he met you." Stiles narrowed his eyes.   
"You've only known him for two days, he could have been taken because of you for all we know." Sirius glared right back.   
Derek was out of his element.   
He never had to stop a fight before. At least, not until after it became physical.   
"Hey, fighting isn't going to help us find the boy." Derek almost called him the bird boy, but just almost.   
They both turned to glare at Derek.   
Before they could say anything, Jackson's fancy silver car sped into the parking lot. Allison's car was right behind him.   
"Stiles! What do you have?" Scott shot out of Allison's car before it came to a full stop. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd behind him.   
Jackson and Lydia left Jackson's car at the same time Allison left hers.   
"These are your pack mates?" Sirius blanched, children, they were all children.   
"No, those three are." Sirius knew that there was a story there, but decided not to say anything until they found Ron. The last thing he has of his world.

"Mom!" Scott called out as they rushed to the counter.   
"Scott."  
"We need to see the security cameras from last night, from Ron's room."   
Melissa started. She eyed Sirius, who nodded.   
"He's gone, and trace amounts if Aconite was scented in his room." Derek had gone back to try and find something while they waited for Stiles, and he found the scent.   
"Give me a moment. Have you informed Sherif Stilinski?" She asked.   
"No. We should find and rescue him without his interference, we don't want anyone to get hurt." Sirius gave her a sad smile. She led them into the staff room with the tapes in hand.   
The tapes were normal up until around midnight. Then a man entered the room. He made sure his face didn't show on camera, but Allison saw something.   
"That's Miller. When he lifted his arm, you can see a tattoo, it's unique in its a replica of his fathers signature, he had it placed when his dad died." Allison told them.   
"And how do you know this 'Miller'?" Sirius asked. Allison was oddly pale.   
"He's a hunter."

Ron was hurting all over, his only comfort was that these men weren't the perverts his old masters were.   
He thought too soon.   
One of the men was left with him, to guard him. The man was tall with dark tan skin and slightly slanted eyes giving away his Asian heritage.   
Ron shrieked as the man fucked him.

Derek stepped on the gas pedal when he noticed that both Stiles and Jackson sped up before him. Sirius, sitting in the passenger seat, leaned forward.   
"We'll find him. That bond Jackson has with him is unstoppable." Derek tried, using Stiles' words. Sirius seemed to be comforted.   
They pulled into Allison's driveway, making Derek growl lowly.   
Jackson and Stiles were out of their cars faster then the others, Sirius right behind them. The three rushed to the doors leading to the basement. They heard Ron cry out.   
The rest was a blur. Derek remembered wolfing out, remembered his pack wolfing out, remembered Jackson turning into a lizard.   
Then, nothing. The next thing he saw was Sirius cradling Ron with Stiles standing guard over them with a metal bat.   
Jackson was behind them, full lizard form as he whipped his tail dangerously, as if to ward off enemies. The rest of them were standing looking at them. Derek doesn't even remember going into the basement, let alone coming out of it.   
"You came for me master." Ron muttered, his hand tugging on Stiles' jeans. Stiles smiled down at him.   
"Just Stiles, and of course I came for you, what kind of friend would I be to leave you here by yourself?" Ron smiled at that before falling asleep in Sirius' arms.   
"Let's get him back to the hospital." Scott suggested. Jackson transformed back into a human, quickly changing into a spare set of clothes, before following them.   
None of them saw Gerard in the window, smirking.


	6. Lex's Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Ron got together the night Ron ran from Harry and Hermione. And Ron had to leave him to save Harry. He was in for a few surprises when he and Ron met again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I've been working on for over a year.  
> I'm just going to be posting what I can tonight.  
> We'll see if I go anywhere with any of these.  
> Remember, I might abandon them, so if you are looking to adopt, please ask. :D  
> I don't own!  
> Enjoy!

Lex's sons. 

 

 

Ron's breathing was erratic. 

He lay naked next to the bald boy. 

Both were 17 and both were in a muggle hotel room in London. Ron had left Harry and Hermione, and decided not to go back to Fluer and Bill's place. 

Instead, he went to muggle London, where he found another boy his age, dancing in a crowd at a muggle bar. He was immediately attracted to him, which scared and intrigued him. 

They danced for a while, Ron hadn't realized how much he fit in there. 

They found their way to the other boy's room and had passionate sex. 

"Hey." The boy greeted with a short yawn. 

"Hey." Ron's face was completely red. 

"Names Lex." A hand extended to him. Ron laughed, because really? They just had sex and that was how he introduced himself? 

"Ron." 

They both grinned before kissing, which led to another round of sex. 

 

Ron woke with a gasp. He looked to the side and saw the boy that he had shared a hotel room for the past week. Lex had been kind enough to let him stay when he told him he couldn't go home. Ron had tried to get back to Harry and Hermione, but never found them. Today was different. Ron looked over to his deluminator and heard someone calling him. He looked back at Lex and smiled fondly. He quickly wrote a note, telling Lex that he had to go and wouldn't be coming back, then he got dressed and flipped the deluminator on. He didn't exactly regret leaving Lex, especially since he saved Harry from drowning, but he would always miss him. 

 

"Ron?" Hermione asked a few days after the final battle. 

"Are you okay?" 

Ron had gone to the hotel, but Lex had checked out the day Ron had left. It hurt, but he knew that he would never change it. He needed it just as much as Lex did, and he needed to leave, he couldn't stay. 

"I'm fine." Ron told her with a small smile. They were to be having dinner with the whole family that night, even Percy would be there. 

"You sure? You can always tell me anything." Hermione gave him a sad smile in return. Ron just nodded. 

"Children! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called. Both 'children' chuckled. They haven't been children since sixth year. 

"Coming!"

 

The whole Weasley family sat around the enlarged table. 

"So, when are the two of you getting married?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione and Ron, both of who had wide eyes. Harry snickered from next to them. 

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed before turning red. 

"We aren't dating, or were we planning on it. We're just friends." Hermione assured her. 

"Oh." Was all they got from the Weasley matriarch, before she started interrogating Harry and Ginny, who were planning on getting married, just, after a couple of years. 

Ron suddenly felt nauseous. He got up quickly and rushed to the bathroom. After a few minute of up chucking, a knock sounded at the door. 

"Ron? You okay?" Harry asked. 

"Everyone is worried." Hermione sounded just as worried. 

"I'm-" more puking, "I'm fine." He managed to say before emptying his stomach completely. 

Ron rested his head on the seat, the coolness of the porcelain felt wonderful on his burning forehead. 

"Okay. We'll be here if you need to talk." Harry told him. Ron heard Harry lead Hermione away.  He sighed. He was afraid this would happen. 

It was a complete accident when he was in potions class during his sixth year. They told him he was fine, except for one small change. He never thought that it would matter, but then he met Lex, he didn't warn him, but that didn't matter. 

How would a boy go about telling his sex partner that he could bare children? 

He put a hand on his stomach, he wasn't showing, but he would soon. 

A small smirk was present on his face. 

He won't hide it, but he doesn't know how to contact Lex, he doesn't even know his last name. He had asked the guy at the desk, but was told that the information was confidential. Oh well. He would find Lex after giving birth.  He didn't want to add any stress to his life. 

 

Nine months later. 

 

Four beautiful baby boys were born. 

Alexander, Jonathan, Nathaniel, and Michael. All four had burning red hair the same shade as their dad. Alex and Mike had silver grey eyes like their father, whereas Jon and Nate had ocean blue eyes like their dad. 

"They're beautiful." Hermione grinned as she held Mike. Harry was holding Jon and Ginny held Nate. Ron grinned sleepily as he held Alex. 

"They sure are." 

 

Seven years later. 

 

Lex Luthor sat in the Talon with a fresh cup of coffee, laughing with Clark and his friends. They all looked up when the bell over the door dinged. Four identical boys rushed in excitedly. A man with the same bright red hair walked in behind them with a grin on his face. 

"Slow down. The chocolate isn't going anywhere." He said with a laugh. The boys slowed before stopping in front of the counter. They bounced in place excitedly. 

"Come on dad! Hurry!" One of the boys urged. "Yeah, I need it to Live!" Another said dramatically. 

The man shook his head good-naturedly. He got to the counter and ordered four cups of hot chocolate and a regular coffee. Lana smiled at them and took the payment. The man led the boys to one of the tables before sitting down himself. His gaze travelled around the room until he got to Lex. Lex was surprised when he recognized the man as the asshole who left him alone after a week of great companionship when he was a teenager.  Lex was also surprised by how mad he was. He has been left alone on multiple occasions before, so why was he so mad now? 

"Lex?" Clark looked between the two with worry. It was then that Lex realized that he was glaring, and the other man looked guilty. 

"It's okay Clark. I have to go." Lex got up quickly. He lost his cool, Luthors don't lose their cool dammit! How could one person that he hadn't seen since he was 17 make him lose control?!

The man didn't follow him, and that kinda hurt, but then, he had four kids that he couldn't just leave there. The thought that he had four kids that looked to be six or seven also hurt. So he used Lex for a bit then went to some girl? Lex got to his car and was speeding away from him at top speed. 

 

Back with Ron. 

 

That was Lex. That was the father of his children, that was a hurt man who just fled. Ron couldn't help but follow Lex's magic signature, though, it didn't feel like magic, but similar to magic. Like, almost like the rest of this town. At first he thought this was a magical town, but the feeling of power wasn't magic, it was something else entirely. Ron sighed to himself. He got a job here as a teacher at the high school, he knew muggle college was a risk, but it was better then his mothers nagging about finding a mother for his children. He decided a change of scenery would be best and Harry had helped him find a job in the Americas. Kansas was not his first choice, but it was away. He didn't want to raise his kids in a city, having been a country boy himself, and had chosen Smallville instead of Metropolis or Gotham. He was glad with his choice at the first sight of Lex, then immediately regretted it when Lex glared at him. It was too late now, he was already settled in, the kids schooling was paid for, his office set up. 

"Why did that guy glare at you dad?" Alex asked. Nate and Mike ignored them as they drank their chocolate. Jon was looking at the boy that sat next to Lex, and now that Ron considered it, the boy did feel different, almost like magic itself, only, not.  

The boy stood and stalked their way. 

"What did you do to him?" The boy asked angrily. Ron blinked. So, the boy was protective of Lex. 

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" Nate taunted. Ron swatted his head. 

"Be nice." The black haired boy was a brilliant shade of red now. 

"N-no! He's my friend." 

"Don't worry friend of Lex," Ron smirked, "he just remembered me from the past, we might have parted, er...badly." Ron looked wistfully out the window. 

"You and Lex were friends?" The boy asked. A smile grew on Ron's face. 

"Something like that. Come on boys, we need to be getting home. It's a school night. You don't want to be tired on your first day do you?" Ron ushered them to the door. 

"Name's Ron. Do you think you can get Lex to meet up with me?" Ron asked against his better judgment. He told himself that he would tell Lex the truth about his kids if he ever met him again, but his better judgment keeps telling him not too. He knows that if Lex rejected the boys then he'd never forgive himself. 

It was better not knowing, then knowing that he hates them. But then, he can't keep a parent away from his children. 

"Oh. Sure, but I can't guaranty that he'll agree." Ron nodded with a small smile before ushering the boys to the car. 

 

With Lex 

 

Clark had come over shortly after the other man had left. 

"But Lex, he wants to talk. Why won't you give him a chance?" 

"Why should I give him a chance? He is the one who snuck off in the middle of the night so he could shack up with some girl." Lex told Clark grumpily. Clark's eyes widened. 

"Wait, you two dated?!" Lex groaned. He didn't mean for that to slip out. He didn't think Clark would like it if he knew Lex swung both ways. 

"That's a bigger reason for you two to talk. What if he has a good reason for leaving? What if he wants to get back together? Lex!" Clark had a strange glint in his eye. 

"You've been spending too much time with Chloe and Lana." Lex grumbled. 

"Lex!" 

"Fine! I'll talk to him. Geez." Clark grinned before telling Lex he had to go home for dinner. 

Lex sighed. He really didn't want to, but he'd do anything for Clark. 

 

High school, the next day. 

 

"They finally replaced Mrs. Harlin?" Chloe asked as she, Clark, Lana, and Pete made their way to the classroom. 

"Yeah I hear he was supposedly a graduate of some big school in London." Lana smiled dreamily. 

"Isn't it a bit extreme for them to hire an art teacher from London?" Pete looked confused. 

Clark shrugged before they entered the room. Standing at the head of the classroom, was Ron. Mr. Weasley was written on the board. His eyes widened when he saw the four, recognizing them from the coffee shop the day before. 

He was silent until the bell rang. 

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Weasley. When I call your name, please answer with either a me or here, this is just so I know who is who." He smiled softly at them before starting role call. 

The class went well, they were given books that they would be learning from, they were all new. All the books had 'Donated by Mr. H Potter' stamped on the inside front cover. 

After class, Ron stopped Clark. 

"What'd he say?" He asked nervously. 

"He said he'd meet you. What are you doing today at 5?" Clark adjusted his books. 

"I should be free then. 5 at the Talon?" Ron asked, fiddling with his chalk. Clark grinned and nodded. "I'll tell Lex to be there. Bye Mr. Weasley." Clark said excitedly before leaving. 

 

The wait was killer. Ron had picked his kids up at 4:15 and took them immediately to the coffee shop. He was a half an hour early. Ron had drank three cups of coffee by the time Lex entered. The kids were playing a game of uno on another table, the cards provided by young Lana Lang when they complained for something to do. 

Lex immediately sat opposite Ron, Lana got his coffee and set it down in front of him. They were silent for a few minutes. 

"I'm sorry." Ron didn't look up. His eyes were fixated on his mug. 

"Why?" Lex just wanted to know. 

"I had to. My friend was in danger." Ron didn't elaborate, how do you tell a muggle that his friend was in the middle of a magical war and was this close to dying before a magical ball of light showed him where he was so he could save him? You can't. 

"Sorry Lex, I had to go. Maybe we will meet again someday." Lex repeated what Ron had written. Ron cringed. 

"That's not why I asked you here today." Ron still didn't meet his eyes. 

"Then why?" 

Ron looked over at the boys. 

"My boys." Ron murmured. Lex glared at Ron. 

"What about them?" 

"They are, um. Okay. I'm going to tell you something. It is pretty unbelievable, but it's true. When I was 16, I got in a...lab accident. I was told that there was only one side effect, but that it wouldn't matter because I had a girlfriend at the time." Lex looked a little confused for a second, but then his eyes widened and he looked over to the boys. 

"They're mine?" Lex sounded to be in awe. Ron could only nod, still looking at the four boys. 

"Can I get a paternity test to prove it?" Lex asked. Ron hummed his agreement. 

 

The next day, after the tests had come back. 

 

"Positive. They're mine." Lex needed to sit. Clark was in the library with Lex when he reviewed the results. 

"Lex? Are you okay?" 

"I'm a dad. Clark, I'm a father!" Lex had never felt this excited. For the third time in as many days, Ron had made him lose his cool. But that was okay, he was a father! 

"Really?! That's great! Who are the kids? The mother?" Lex looked up sharply. 

"Clark, how did you get in contact with Ron?" 

"Oh, he's my new art teacher. Wait, what does he have to do with the kids?" Lex didn't answer, just started to smile softly, holding in the doubt for later, after Clark leaves. 

 

Ron was nervous, will they like Lex? Will Lex like the boys? 

He shuffled slightly on the steps to the mansion. They boys were looking up at the doors in awe.

"Does father really live here?" Alex asked. 

"Yes he does." Ron smiled down at him before the door opened. 

"Mr Weasley. Master Lex has been delayed at the office. He requests that you wait in the library." A butler announced. Ron felt his heart drop slightly. Lex was late for the first meeting with his kids. Of course. 

Ron just hopes that this is nothing like the Robert case. He shuddered, he better not be like Robert. 

 

Lex grunted when he was hit upside the head with a gun. 

Of all days to get kidnapped why did it have to be today? Where was Clark already? 

"L-lex?" Lax looked down and saw Clark, covered in sweat, bloody, and curled in on himself. Green meteor rock was scattered around him, some embedded in his skin. 

"Clark?! What did they do to you?" Lex was about to crouch to help him, but the guy with the gun was still there. 

He pistol whipped him, hard enough for him to fall. He landed next to a shivering Clark. 

 

Ron was worried. 

It had been two hours, the boys were in the middle of a very intense game of monopoly so they hadn't really realized that Lex was late. 

Ron got up. 

"Dad? Where you going?" Jon asked, looking up from his money. 

"Just to the bathroom. I'll be back soon. You guys continue." Ron smiled at them before leaving the room, the boys shrugged before going back to their game. 

 

Lex woke suddenly, his wrists tied to the arms of a chair. He looked around and saw Clark in a similar position, though he was slumped over, the green meteors still embedded in his skin. He also saw Chloe in a chair next to Clark. That actually made sense. 

 

Ron felt the two strongest magical, but not, signatures as soon as he felt out for them. Another, weaker, signature was with them, and four almost fake signatures. 

It felt similar to those fake witches and wizards that got their power from an external source. 

He moved quickly, his wand in hand, his footsteps started to go faster and faster, an almost inaudible spell was being muttered under his breath. 

He was soon outside a barn out in the middle of nowhere. 

The signatures were all inside. He knew Lex's signature like he knew the back of his hand. 

"What do you want? Let them go!" And that was Lex. Ron snuck around until he noticed the only window was on the second floor. 

He muttered the levitation spell and grabbed the sill. 

Pulling himself through was easy, seeing the man he's been in love with since he was 17 tied to a chair and bleeding? That was killer. 

"Now Mr. Luthor, we are only business men. We just needed you out of the way for the next few days, then you're free to go." The head man said. 

"The Lancaster estate?" Lex asked incredulously. 

"My boss has an interest." 

"Can't you let them go? They have nothing to do with this." 

"They know too much. We'll let them go when we let you go." 

"Can't you see he's hurt? He's dying!" 

"Well that was his fault then, he shouldn't have come here." The man sneered. 

Ron clenched his teeth, his grip on his wand was so tight, his knuckles turned white. 

He quickly sent a petrifying curse at each of the captors. All four went down, eyes wide. 

Ron jumped down and quickly untied Chloe, who was closest. 

"Untie Lex. I need to help Clark." Ron told her. He quickly made his way over to Clark, noticing the slight green veins that appeared on his skin, originating where the green rocks were embedded. He did am accio on the rocks and destroyed them, noticing Clark already getting better. 

"Come on. They'll be down for a bit." He helped Clark to his feet, and gave Chloe and Lex a nod, telling them to lead the way. 

They were gone in seconds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah. I had more, but I don't know where it went...  
> I found it. It was in a different note. I hate when my phone multiplies notes.   
> Mars


	7. The Experiment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel wants an army of super-powered soldiers, so why not make his own? He makes a deal with someone and get's his own super baby maker. Unfortunately, he keeps getting girls, so he decides to have them move in with their big brother Lex over in Smallville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is all self indulgent shite. I am sorry for this, or at least, sorry that I somehow got you to read it. :D I totally only wrote this so I could write overprotective Big Brother Lex, and I somehow got over protected Big Brother Lex.  
> I don't own!  
> Enjoy!

The Experiment

 

Lionel smirked after he received the letter. The girl had arrived safely. Now he could do whatever he wanted with the man. 

 

23 year old Ronald was the experiment he needed. The man was given to him for the price of the baby girl that he just birthed. 

When he was a teenager, he worked with his childhood friends to figure out a formula for males to give birth. It was to help his friend Harry, not for him. He was in a happy relationship with his longtime girlfriend Hermione. But everything changed when they were successful. He and his partners, Neville and Luna had figured out the formula. 

But things went south quickly. Both Neville and Luna were killed in their lab and the formula destroyed, Ronald went missing.   

Everything was blamed on Ronald, his family and friends helped in the search to catch him and turn him in. 

What they didn't know, was that Ronald was kidnapped and raped after he had been given the formula. 

He was then shipped off to North America and kept at a secret base in Mexico. Lionel was offered the chance at the man, who, along with his friends that were killed, has been shown to exhibit strange abilities. 

 

Ronald was never the smart one, he was more of the tester or gopher that had occasionally good ideas. He was the perfect person to frame.

Lionel was positive that the boy would birth him an army of soldiers that would help him take over anything he wished, wether it be a company or country. 

 

Lionel pushed the man back, his knees hit the bed. 

"Please. Don't." The man's, no, the boys voice quivered a bit but he didn't push Lionel away, he just looked at him with fear, a shake to his shoulders. 

"You belong to me. I own you. I will do what I wish to do." He told him, pushing him softly, but firmly enough for the boy to fall to the bed beneath him. 

 

Lex Luthor, 16 year old son of billionaire Lionel Luthor, was just getting home for spring break. His father should have been there, not having been at work. 

He walked through the mansion slowly, not wanting to confront his father, but knowing that avoiding him would just ensure that he would not be left alone.  

Lex found his fathers door, and knocked softly. 

He heard a soft curse, hushed whispers and the shuffling of a blanket against skin. He berated himself for catching his father with one of his whores, but he couldn't change it now. 

The door was yanked open and his father glared at him, until he realized who was at the door. His face softened and his shoulders relaxed. 

"Lex. I didn't think you would be getting home so soon. Welcome back. We can talk more at dinner." Lionel gave his son a quick, fake, smile before closing the door. But not before Lex saw the boy laying on the bed, his face hidden as he looked away. 

Lex blinked slowly before turning on his heel. He walked quickly to his room, trying to erase what he just saw from his mind. 

That night his father introduced his 'lover' Ronald. The boy, who was technically a man, looked scared, but Lex just assumed that it was because he didn't know how Lex would react. He would later regret his choice to ignore it. 

 

Lex left after the break was over. Lionel would take Ronald often, regardless of the boys protests. 

He stopped when the pregnancy was obvious. 

Nine months later Ronald gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Lionel was furious. He wanted a boy, not a girl. That boy should have had power, but alas, a baby girl with wave red hair stared at him with curious brown eyes, matching his perfectly. 

He was going to get rid of it, but Ronald predicted this, and begged for him to reconsider, to allow him to raise his daughter. Lionel agreed, on the condition that Ronald would stay, no matter what. 

He agreed instantly. 

 

Lex hadn't been back at the mansion since he first met Ronald. It had been four years. He had stayed with his friend Bruce over breaks, his father had told him that he wasn't to come back to the mansion until he called for him. And so, when he received the invitation to a baby shower to be held at the mansion, he was immediately thoroughly pissed off. His father didn't want him back, so he could go and have more kids? He wanted him gone so he could replace him? 

If it wasn't for Bruce, Lex didn't think he would have calmed down enough to accept the invite. He wanted to see who replaced his mother, who was replacing him. 

 

So on the night that the party was scheduled, he and Barbra, a friend of Bruce's that really wanted to go, made their way through the entry hall, greeting guests and laughing merrily, all faked. 

Lionel was in the ballroom, a bundle in a blue blanket was held tenderly in his arms. Lex didn't want to like the kid, his father introduced him as Logan, but his adorable little face was brightened by a gummy smile and bright blue eyes. His red hair was a small tuft at the top of his head. 

Lex was startled when a couple of children seemed to appear behind him. Two girls, maybe three and four, were grinning as they looked up at Lex. A man, that Lex recognized as the lover from four years ago, came rushing into the room with two more girls, one on his hip, the other clutching at his hand. 

The man would be beautiful, if it wasn't for the dark bruises that showed on his cheek. The slight limp was the only outward indicator that the man was hurting, but even though the limp was noticeable, he hid it by holding the girl in a way to make it seem the limp was from holding her. 

"So sorry Lionel. The girls wanted to meet their brother." His eyes fell onto Lex. It was then that Lex realized that the girls all shared the same freckled faces as the man and the boy in Lionel's arms. Two of the girls had Lionel's brown hair and another two his eyes. 

"Lex. These are Amanda, Kelly, Grace, and Heather. They are your half sisters." 

 

It's been three years since he met his half siblings and stepfather. It was a surprise that his stepfather could give birth, but the news was told that it was a birth defect that allowed the man to give birth. He had supposedly met Lionel when he was run out of his close minded hometown. The two men hit it off and married. They were told that Lionel was surprised when Ronald announced his first pregnancy. 

Lex knew otherwise. There was something in the way Ronald acted around his father. It was with weary trepidation that the man would interact with Lionel. It was there whenever Ronald had to leave his daughters in Lionel's care. 

In the three years since he met his siblings, he gained another two. Both boys, and Ronald was pregnant again. 

 

"Mandy!" Lex called out when his sister raised her fist. The boy that was held in her grip looked at him with wide frightened eyes. 

"But Lex!" She whined, "he called mama a freak. I can't just let him get away with it." She glared at the boy, pulling her fist back again, getting ready to hit, but she sighed and let him go when Lex glared. 

"You can't just go around hitting people you don't like." Lex told her as he gathered the children to his car. Mandy, Kelly, and Gracie were all glaring at the boy as he was taken to the nurse, Lex wasn't able to stop the girls in time. 

He was just glad that the boys were too young to go to school. It would have been a blood bath. 

"Hey Lex, are we still going to move?" Mandy asked, her hands playing restlessly in her lap. A small piece of metal in her grasp, being bent and squished and smoothed over and over. An exercise in controlling her strength. 

"Unfortunately." He grumbled. If he had been with anyone else he would not have answered that way, but these were his sisters, his little devil girls in angels clothes. 

"Oh. But the boys get to stay?" Gracie may be the youngest in the car, but she knew that their father didn't want them. She knew that he wanted sons. 

"Is mama coming?" Kelly asked, her foot tapping out a beat, a bit faster then should be possible. 

"No." Lex cringed. He didn't want his stepfather anywhere near his father, but there was nothing he could do. 

He would be taking the four girls to Smallville soon, within the next two days, and there was nothing he could do to change that. 

When they reached the mansion, he picked up Heather, who had been waiting for them with a tear stained face. 

"Mama and father are fighting again." Lex cringed internally. 

He was almost sad to think that the girls know when her parents were fighting. Ronald and Lionel never raise their voices. In fact, the two wouldn't even look at each other, but the negative emotion was picked up on by the empath. 

"Don't worry. They will stop fighting soon." When Ronald submits, went without being said, the girls being to young to understand. 

 

Everything was packed. Ronald had said his goodbyes, before making his way to his room, feeling a bit ill. Lex could make out tear tracks before the man turned. 

He wanted to do something, but his father was too powerful, the girls would get hurt too badly. And he knew that the only reason the girls are still there is because of Ronald. 

But Ronald was getting weaker with each pregnancy. He's unable to leave the mansion, sometimes unable to leave his bed. Even when he isn't pregnant, his body had become frail, his skin sickly. 

That was probably the only reason Lionel had been able to convince Ronald to let the kids go to Smallville. 

Lex gathered the four girls into his car, their stuff had been sent beforehand, each only had a small backpack with stuff to do on the drive. 

The boys cried as their brother and sisters drove away, before being shushed by their father. 

 

Lex had dropped the girls off at the mansion and decided to take a look around town. He wanted to go fast, without his sisters in the car. 

Heather somehow got ahold of a phone and called him, she distracted him so he didn't see the metal on the road. Or the boy. He heard his sister cry in fright, his eyes were on the phone trying to reassure her, when he hit something, he was sure it was the rail. His car plunged into the lake. 

His world went black for a minute, and when he came too, he saw the most handsome man.  He grinned down at him when he looked up. 

"You okay?" His voice was that of an angel. 

"CLARK!!!" The panicked yell made Lex turn his head to see another man, this one much older then them. He looked like a farmer. 

"I'm fine dad." The man, Clark, said. Lex assumed that Clark was either in college, or taking a break to help his father on the farm. 

"What happened?" The farmer asked with worry. 

"He saved my life. I hit something on the road and wound up in the lake. Clark here dove in to save me." Lex didn't really understand why the man paled. 

"And who are you?" The man asked. 

"Lex Luthor." His outstretched hand was ignored as the man glared at him. The man took his son's shoulder and practically pulled him to the truck. 

 

Lex didn't meet the man again until two weeks later, when he opened the door to the local coffee shop to see the man with two teens. 

He looked so much younger sitting there with the others, his shoulders slouched and his timid grin hidden behind a mug of hot chocolate. 

Lex didn't dwell on it as his sisters pulled him to the counter. They ordered four hot chocolates and a coffee. The girls swarmed around a table and quickly took over, their scheming was currently focused on finding the man that saved their brother. Heather had made him a badge that said hero, but was spelled Heerow. Gracie had a card written out for her saying 'Thank you for saving Lexie.' on it. 

Both Mandy and Kelly had gotten it in their minds that Lex has to marry the man, because in all the stories, the prince always marries the damsel in distress. Lex blushed red the first time he heard that. 

"Is that him?" Heather asked, her eyes taking in the boy. Lex was sure now that he was a boy. There was no mistaking the mannerisms as those of an adult. 

Before he could stop them, the four girls were gone. He turned to see them crowding Clark, his face bright red as he listened to their recounting of his saving Lex. 

He held the badge and card with a shy smile, his friends were eyeing the girls incredulously. Lex decided to save them. 

"Girls. What have I told you about running off?" He asked from behind Clark, the boy jumped and turned to him. His eyes widened and his face flushed a darker red. 

"Sorry Lex." The girls replied happily. 

"You should keep your kids on a shorter leash." The black teen mumbled as he sipped his chocolate. Gracie glared at him. Her hearing was exceptional. 

"Leave my brother alone you big meany." She stuck her tongue out at him. Her sisters glared. 

"I'm sorry for them. I'm Lex Luthor, these are my sisters, Mandy, Kelly, Gracie, and Heather." Lex introduced. 

"I'm Clark, and these are my friends Chloe and Pete." Clark blushed as he shook Lex's hand. 

"Are you going to get married?" Kelly asked, her eyes wide and hopeful. 

All four over the age of ten choked a bit at that, startled by the question. Lex didn't think they would ask. 

"Because you saved Lex and the prince always married the damsel in distress in the books." Mandy explained, her eyebrows scrunched up in thought. 

"Right Lex?" Lex used all his willpower not to blush, but he still looked a bit sheepish. 

"This isn't a book." Lex informed them. 

"I don't think my parents would allow that." Clark said softly, his face still red. 

"How old are you?" Gracie asked, blinking up at him. Lex tried to get the girls to go back to their cocoa, but they refused. 

"15." Lex gaped. His mind shorted out. 

"Oh. Then you're too young to get married. Mama didn't marry father until he was 23. That's Lexie's age. What if you guys waited until you were the same age as Lexie? Then it wouldn't matter if you got married." Mandy mused. She opened her mouth to continue, but Lex covered it with his hand. 

"I am so sorry. We're just going to go. It was nice to meet you Clark, Chloe, Pete." Lex herded his sisters out the door, leaving their cocoa on the table, practically untouched. 

 

Clark watched them go, a feeling of mortification still lingered. Chloe and Pete had burst out laughing as soon as they were gone. 

 

Kelly was frightened. She was just jogging with her sister, like they do every night to burn off extra energy, when all of a sudden, she was in the middle of nowhere. 

She looked around, but saw only cornfield after cornfield. She curled up into a ball and cried. 

She heard something, making her jump to her feet in fright. She got her fists up, even though she wasn't as strong as her sister, she could punch really hard. 

"What are you doing out here so late?" A man, tall and lanky, asked as he eyed the little girl. Her bottom lip trembled. She heard a soft moan come from behind the man, it was filled with such pain, even she could feel it, and she had the weakest empathic powers out of the four sisters. The man took off, leaving her there, blinking in confusion. She took a step forward moving slowly she peaked through the stalks and saw Clark hanging like a scarecrow, stripped to his boxers, with an S painted on his chest. 

She watched as her brother appeared from the opposite side and helped the boy. She grinned, maybe that meant that they were meant for each other. 

"Are you okay?" Lex asked, his face scrunched in worry. Kelly wanted to hug him. 

"I'm fine. I need to go." 

"Do I at least get your last name?" 

Clark looked up at Lex while pulling on his pants, "Kent. I'm Clark Kent." 

And with that, the boy turned and made his way toward her. She let out a silent squeak before hiding in the stalks as he stormed past her. She looked at him, and was about to let him know she was there, when he 

suddenly disappeared. If she wasn't a speedster, she wouldn't have realized that he sped away instead of just vanished. 

"What are you doing here?" Lex was there suddenly. 

"Oh! Lex! I ran!" She grinned, keeping the info of Clark's speed to herself for the time being. 

 

Mandy tried not to touch anything, her strength was acting up, she accidentally shattered the bed post, bent her doorknob, cracked her chair and plate, and squished her sandwich. She and her sister skipped school. 

She and Kelly were practically attached at the hip they did everything together, even runaway for a bit. 

They found their way through a lightly wooded forest till they got to a lake. The girls played in the water until noon before laying on towels, which Kelly had ran to grab. 

They were practically hidden from view. They peaked over a rock to see Clark, sifting through a pile of rocks, mumbling about something. He lifted a giant boulder with ease, making the sisters gape at him. But when he tossed it aside and picked up the next rock, he seemed to lose all his strength, he gasped before green veins seemed to appears on his arm, where a glowing green rock sat innocently. The girls hurried over to him and helped move him, Mandy pulled him out, and Kelly grabbed the car keys that were under the green rock. They got Clark over to their towels and laid him out. He seemed to soak up the sun, his breathing wasn't labored anymore. 

"What was that?" Kelly asked. 

Clark didn't look at them. 

"Hey. We know you have powers. We're just curious about that strange green rock." Mandy scrunched up her eyebrows. 

"How?" Clark looked at the two with wide eyes. They girls shared a look. 

"Tell him?" Mandy asked. Kelly nodded. 

"So here's the thing. I'm seven. And I just carrying you over fifty feet without trouble." Mandy looked at him pointedly. 

"I kinda saw you speed away a few days ago, when you were practically nakey and hanging like a scarecrow." Kelly told him.  

Clark gaped at them almost like a fish, making the girls giggle. 

"We didn't tell Lex about your powers. But our sisters know." Kelly told him. 

"So you need a ride into town?" Clark finally asked. The girls grinned and followed Clark to his truck. They piled their towels and backpacks into the bed before piling themselves into the passenger seat. 

 

"Mandy! Kelly!" Lex called out when Clark pulled up to the mansion. 

The girls looked sheepish as they got out of the truck. 

"Where were you? The school called. You never showed? What were you thinking?" The girls didn't look up. 

"Clark?" Lex finally cooled down enough to realize Clark was standing there. 

"Yeah. I found the girls over by the lake." Clark rubbed the back if his neck sheepishly. 

"Oh." Lex narrowed his eyes at the girls. 

"We were just practicing. My strength went wonky this morning and Kelly ran to the corn field yesterday." Mandy mumbled. Lex looked up at Clark in fear, hoping that he didn't hear her, but at his incredulous look, Lex knew he knew. 

"You didn't say you were having problems." Clark accused. Of course it looked ridiculous because the girls are so young. 

"You won't tell anyone?" Lex looked ready to bolt, probably to get a phone. 

"No! Never. They saved my life actually." Clark looked away.  

Lex looked down at the girls. 

Clark looked at them, he knew he could trust the girls, it was just Lex that was giving him second thoughts. What would he do? 

"If you need help with your powers, I could teach you." Clark said lowly. Lex looked back at him, his eyes wide. 

"I'm not an expert, but I do have better control over mine now then I did when I was your age." Clark didn't meet Lex's eyes. 

Mandy and Kelly squealed in excitement. 

"Thank you! When can we get started? You can come over on Fridays after school, or Saturday if you want!" Mandy was jumping up and down while her sister talked a mile a minute. 

 

So Clark found himself at the Luthor mansion ever Saturday from noon to 3. His parents didn't know that he was teaching the girls how to use their powers, just that he was tutoring someone. 

That's why he found himself at the Luthor mansion when two boys, ages about 3 and 4, came running into the library. Another boy toddled behind them. 

"LEX!!!" The oldest called out as they barreled into the mentioned man. 

"Now now boys. Let your brother breath." Lionel Luthor strode into the room with a purple wrapped newborn in his arms. 

"Father. What brings you here?" Lex's voice was cold to the man, Clark noticed the children shiver. 

"I just brought the youngest over. Thought you might want to meet your youngest brother. Lex, girls, this is Gabriel. And you are?" Lionel added the last part when he saw Clark. Thankfully they were just working on practicing their strength with arm wrestles instead of lifting things. Clark let his strength go, Mandy pushed his hand down easily. 

"I'm Clark sir. I babysit the girls when Lex is gone." Clark held out his hand after rubbing it. Instead of taking his hand, Lionel turned to Lex. 

"Letting strangers watch the girls? I'm surprised at you Lex." 

"He's not a stranger father. He's Clark." Gracie pouted. 

"Clawk?" Logan asked as he looked up at the teen. Nicky, the second boy, looked up at Clark in awe. There was something about the boy that sent shivers up Clark's spine. 

The third boy didn't look up, his eyes trained on Clark's backpack. 

"Are you gonna stay long?" Mandy asked, wrapping her arms around the youngest boy, who was still starring at Clark's backpack. 

"Just till morning. The boys have lessons on Monday." Lionel didn't even look at her. 

"How is mama?" Kelly asked. Heather looked up at him expectantly. 

"In bad condition. Might not make it past the month." Logan repeated from memory, making everyone freeze. 

"What?" Lex glared at his father. All the kids looked close to tears. 

"I've got the best doctors doing everything they can. We won't know anything for sure until next month." Lionel informed them almost nonchalantly. 

"I've got to go Lex. My parents are going to worry." Clark gathered his things and made his way to the door. He had to pass Lionel to get to the door. Doing so made him shiver. Something about the man made Clark's skin crawl, way worse then the boys. Where the boys made him feel exposed, Lionel made him feel weak, vulnerable, and gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The smile on the older man's face as he passed him made Clark want to take a shower. 

Clark got home that night, his mind still playing back what had happened at the manor. He now knew why his parents hate Lionel. 

 

It had been three and a half years since the Luthor children moved to Smallville. Clark, now 18, was laughing as the youngest girl, 2 year old Karen tried to rush him as he walked into the manor. 

Her sisters were in the library as they walked in. Lex was still at work, Lexcorp can't run itself after all. 

"Clark! Your early!" Mandy squealed as she hugged him. The ten year old had been practicing her strength and let the large pile of books she was balancing fall to the floor. Kelly rushed around, picking them up quickly and piling them on the table. 

"Yeah. I finished early." Clark laughed. 

"Can we go to Metropolis tonight? Mama hasn't answered our texts in over a week." Heather asked as she walked over, her arms laden with books of all kinds. 

"You need to ask Lex." Clark reminded her. For some weird reason, the girls think that Lex will do anything Clark asked, Clark had yet to test that theory. 

"Fine." She pouted. Gracie rolled her eyes. 

They spent their time practicing as they waited for Lex to arrive. 

It was getting late when the door finally opened, the girls had settled into the couch to watch a movie. 

"Hey, you're still here?" Lex asked as he eyed Clark. 

It was then that Clark noticed the pink bundle in Lex's arms. 

"Another one? How's Ron holding up?" Clark asked as he took the baby in his arms. Lex shook his head. 

"This was the last. Ron isn't holding up, he can't even wake up. He's been comatose for the past twelve hours, they don't think he'll wake." Lex looked over at his sisters with dead eyes. 

"Girls, I was thinking, let's go visit father and Ronald tomorrow." Lex smiled when his sisters rejoiced, before his smile fell when he remembered why it was they were going. 

Clark had just finished high school, and wouldn't start college for awhile. 

"I can go with if you need me to." Clark offered as he rocked the baby girl. 

"I thinks the girls would love that. Thanks." Lex grinned a tired grin before sitting next to his sisters on the couch. Clark just watched as the baby slept in his arms. 

 

Lionel glared at the comatose man. Ronald probably wouldn't make it, he was so weak. 

He was practically falling apart, but then, after 13 kids, anyone would fall apart. 

Lionel knew the formula to make a man pregnant so he wasn't worried about that. 

It was just finding someone with the special abilities that can be passed on to their kids that would be the hard part. 

But then, who is strong enough and special enough for him to impregnate? He just needs 6 more boys to have an army of twelve. Twelve specially trained super soldiers would be perfect. 

 

Lex opened the mansion door cautiously. Before pushing it open to permit his sisters, each carrying a backpack of clothes and other essentials, access to the foyer. 

Clark came in last, the baby girl, Rose, was sleeping peacefully in his arms. 

"Father?! Mama?!" Gracie called out as the girls scattered, trying to find their beloved Mama. 

Logan met the girls outside their fathers' door. 

"Where is mama?" Heather asked her brother, who looked to be on the brink of crying. 

"He, he," he couldn't finish it. 

Gracie pushed past him, her sisters following behind her. 

The doctor was at their mama's bedside. Their other brothers were sitting quietly in the corner, each had a book, except the youngest, who was napping. 

"How is mama? Is he going to make it?" Mandy asked, worry etched into her face. 

"This is amazing. The moment you entered the room, his breathing evened out and his heartbeat went back to normal." The doctor looked up at Clark in awe. 

Clark was sure that it was the baby that made Ron better, but then, the baby had been near Ron before without making a difference. 

"It must have been a coincidence." Clark chuckled. 

 

19 year olds Ron, Neville, and Luna were experimenting with this strange rock that had been sent to them via a friend in America. 

It had blue, green, red, and black fragments embedded into it. 

The three didn't know what they were getting into. 

They got really close to figuring the rock out, when it exploded in their faces. 

Since then, the three had inhabited unique abilities, that they used to further their scientific exploits. 

It was thanks to a mix of the red and blue fragments that their Mpreg formula worked. 

 

Of course, no one but Ron knows this, and he had no idea what the fragments were. 

When Lionel found out that meteorite was used in the formula, he made a couple of batches. 

 

Clark automatically felt a connection with the man laying in the bed, even though this was the first time he saw him. 

"He seems to be getting better much faster now that you're here." The doctor informed Clark, who blushed red and didn't meet anyone's eye. 

Lionel strode into the room. 

"My, it seems you've still got the child under your employment, unless he is something else." Lionel smirked when Clark turned an even brighter red them before, whether it was out of anger or embarrassment, he didn't know. 

"He's a friend. He came for the girls." Lex informed his father, his eyes cold, though his words were formal. 

"Of course. Now, your rooms are ready, it's still early. I suggest that you get your bags into your rooms, then we'll sit for an early dinner." Lionel told them, a smile on his face. 

Clark pulled Rose closer to him when Lionel looked at him. 

"You heard the man. Let's go get ready." Lex smiled at his siblings, who gave him big smiles in return before rushing out of the room, the boys carrying the girls' bags. 

"Now that the children are gone. How long does Ronald have?" Lex looked to the doctor. 

"Well, if you'd've asked me that an hour ago I would have told you not more then the day. But he seems to have stabilized. At the rate he is healing now, I'd say that he should wake up within the next day or two." Lionel looked surprised. 

"He's stable?" Lionel asked, walking over to the mans bed. He let his hand caress Ron's face lovingly. 

The doctor suppressed the roll of his eyes. 

"Yes. And he's most likely going to make it. I would suggest no more children though. His body won't be able to handle it." 

 

Clark didn't know what it was about the man that kept pulling him back to that room. 

So it didn't really surprise him when the man's blue eyes opened and looked right at him. 

"Wh-" the man coughed. Clark sped over to the table and grabbed water before lifting the cup to Ron's mouth, helping the weak man to drink. 

"Who are you?" Ron asked when the drink was placed on the table once again. 

"Clark Kent. I take care of the girls when Lex is at work." Clark smiled. 

Ron's eyebrows rose. 

"Did," 

"I know about their powers. I kinda, tutored them." Clark had no idea why he was so trusting of this man. But something about him made Clark feel like he was talking to his dad, it felt like he was home. 

"Oh. So, you too? You were infected by the meteors as well?" Ron didn't look Clark in the face. Clark was surprised. 

"Er... Not exactly." 

Ron looked him in the eye for the first time, and gasped. 

"You- you're-" Ron's eyes were wide and his mouth agape. 

"Kal-el." He whispered finally, making Clark freeze. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I, I was an empath with seer abilities when I was a kid, but something happened when friends of mine invited me over so we could work with this cool new rock that was sent to them. Something happened, the rock exploded, leaving shards everywhere. Right before I blacked out, I saw your face, and I heard your name. That was the last time I had a vision." Ron explained slowly, they both realized how fast Ron was recovering, it was unnatural. 

"It looks like your presence is amplifying my own abilities." Ron clenched a fist. 

"I noticed that with the girls too. They had no control of their powers when I got there, and now they have more control then me. It might be just because they are geniuses, or because I was there. They don't have as much control when I'm gone according to Lex." 

The two continued to talk, mostly about the girls, until Lionel entered the room an hour later. 

"Ronald, you're awake!" Lionel sat next to him, hugging him, Ron cringed away. 

"I'm so glad. I thought I might have lost you." 

"You can cut the act Mr. Luthor. Everyone in this room knows you don't actually care." Ron ground out, Clark was surprised at the way Ron addressed Lionel. 

"Oh, I care. Of course I care." 

"About what you would have to do to get another baby maker with power." Ron muttered. 

Lionel glared at him. 

"Clark. What are you doing here? The girls were looking for you earlier." Lionel decided to change the subject. 

"Oh, just, talking." 

"An interesting conversation to keep you both here for hours." Lionel smirked. 

Both Ron and Clark froze. How had he known how long Ron had been up?

"It would be a shame if the wrong person would have over heard some of the topics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am both Sorry, and not. I hope you liked it. :D  
> Mars


End file.
